Hidden Destiny
by Bluemoon8
Summary: The Pharaoh's memory has been restored. But while Yugi and his friends are enjoying Egypt, Yami senses that the dark magic is moving to free itself... a serious fic with no OC. Rating is for safety.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic (eva!!!!), so pleez review!! I've only seen the dubbed version, and only up to. uh that one with the dice game? (grrrrr at network 4 takin it off.) If I get any facts wrong, then tell me in the review. This has no romance innit coz I can't write that kinda stuff, but pleez take a look and see 4 urselves. It's about what I reckon would happen if the millennium items were used to free the dark magic. and who would go about it. and all that. Rating is for safety since I'm not sure where this is goin. /Yugi talking to Yami/ //Yami talking to Yugi// u can figure it out for urselves. N e way, I'll shut up now and let you read! ^_____^  
  
Yeah, and I don't own Yu-gi-oh in any way, shape or form. Worse luck..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sky was grey with clouds over Domino City, threatening rain. Along the concrete paths crowds of people were going about their daily lives - carrying briefcases, queuing for trains and generally adding to the buzz of the city, no one noticed as a head of spiky dark hair wove it's way between the crowd. The boy's name was Yugi, and he was in his early teens despite his height. As he dodged among the other people, the golden pyramid that hung on his chest swung and flashed in the weak sunlight. This was the Millennium Puzzle - an ancient artefact that held secrets unknown to the rest of the world, and some even to its bearer. But for now it simply served as an accessory to the unassuming eye.  
  
Yugi made his way out of the stream of people and, frowning a little at his lateness, made his way along a less populated side street. Soon he came to a store, and pushed open the door.  
  
His friend, a blonde haired boy named Joey, turned at the sound to the door and grinned.  
  
'What kept 'ya, Yuge?'  
  
At this Yugi's other friends turned to greet him. There was Tea (say tei- a), the only female member of their group, the calm and responsible Tristan, and a quieter pale-haired boy named Bakura. Yugi shrugged his backpack off and flopped into the vacant chair at their table with a sigh of relief.  
  
'Have you ever tried walking here during peak hour?'  
  
Joey grinned. 'No one tripped over you, did they?'  
  
Being a good two heads shorter than most his age, Yugi was often ridiculed about his height. This time he feigned insult, but knew from his grin that Joey was only joking around.  
  
'No. And if I grow up to be taller than you, Joey, you're going to regret it!'  
  
Tristan nudged Joey with his elbow. 'Careful, Joey. he might bite your kneecaps.'  
  
Then at Yugi's glare he suddenly became immensely interested in his fingernails.  
  
'Honestly, you two - can't you find anything better to do than baiting Yugi? He's not that short anyway.' Tea interjected.  
  
'Thanks, Tea' said Yugi.  
  
'. and he's only been tripped over once.'  
  
Seeing where this was heading, Bakura hurriedly interrupted.  
  
'Why don't we just order?' he said calmly in a smooth, English accent.  
  
'Hey, yeah!"  
  
All Joey's attention immediately turned to food, and he went to order the pizza.  
  
'How's your Grandpa, Yugi?' inquired Tea. Yugi lived with his grandfather at a game store, which explained his love of games of all kinds - especially Duel Monsters.  
  
'He's fine. The store hasn't been too busy at the moment, so he gave me some time off,' replied Yugi.  
  
'The store's probably the only thing that isn't busy at the moment. Honestly, do teachers think we enjoy homework, or something?' commented Tristan.  
  
'I know,' agreed Bakura. 'I have an English paper due soon, and I'm only halfway through it.'  
  
'English! Don't talk to me about English.' lamented Tea.  
  
'Why?' asked Joey, returning and sitting down.  
  
'Nothing you'd understand, Joey Wheeler.' Tea frowned at Joey's interruption. 'Do you even do homework?'  
  
Not at all fazed, Joey leaned back and beamed a confident smile. 'Yea, it's just not a major priority. 'Ya gotta get your priorities right, Tea.'  
  
'Oh yeah? And what would you consider a major priority?'  
  
Joey thought for a moment. 'Well. deullin', for one. I did come second in the Duellist Kingdom, y'know.'  
  
'Gosh, Joey, we had no idea!' commented Tristan sarcastically.  
  
'. I've gotta keep my skills sharp,' finished Joey, ignoring Tristan.  
  
'Skills? What skills?' snorted Tea. 'You only came second because Yugi eliminated all the competition!'  
  
Yugi smiled quietly to himself as Joey and Tea debated loudly. It was hard to believe that this mismatched group were the best of friends, to look at them, but they were always there for each other. He always enjoyed the time they spent together. His smile faded a little. Today, though, there was something bothering him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was just a feeling that wouldn't go away. Something was. wrong.  
  
'What are you thinking about, Yugi?' asked Bakura quietly.  
  
Yugi quickly glanced up, Bakura's question startling him out of his contemplations.  
  
'Oh, nothing,' he said with a smile. Perhaps it was just his imagination, after all.  
  
The pizza arrived just in time to remove Joey from Tea's headlock.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, back in his room, Yugi closed his books and yawned.  
  
// You're tired. Time for bed. //  
  
The voice of the mysterious spirit that had been trapped in the puzzle Yugi wore around his neck, and now shared his body, filled Yugi's mind. Yugi smiled. At first he had been frightened at the spirit's presence, but in a strange way they had become friends. The spirit did not know it's name, but had suggested that he call it Yami.  
  
/ I know./  
  
He got ready for bed, last of all removing the puzzle hanging from the leather thong around his neck and placing it on the table next to him. (me: no he doesn't sleep with it on. Can u imagine rolling over onto that!! -.- #) He smiled contentedly and slowly closed his eyes. He counted himself lucky to have such good friends - alive and. otherwise.  
  
ME: okay, how was that? First chappies always suck. don't worry, im gonna get to the good stuff soon. O, and can sum one tell me what this 'aibou' thing is. i saw it on some other fics. Pleeeeeeeeeeez review, but no flames. i don't like marshmallows. 


	2. Lost memories

Chapter 2  
  
Just after midnight.  
  
Everything was still and silent in the darkness, except for the very faint sound of Yugi's steady breathing. The shadows were deep and dark, for outside the clouds formed a blanket over the moon and stars.  
  
Then, slowly, the shadows began to creep away from the corners of the room and formed a large deposit of inky blackness in the centre of the floor. Soundlessly, the air around began to ripple and contort, and three figures dressed in robes of identical black rose from the shadow. They stood, the formless holes of shadow under their hoods looking at the slumbering boy. Then they moved towards the golden object glinting in the darkness nearby.  
  
One hung back. 'Is this really necessary?' it whispered.  
  
The other two turned, and the first could feel them glaring.  
  
'If you have doubts.' the second whispered menacingly.  
  
'We need the answers his memory will provide. You know that,' the third replied darkly.  
  
'We don't need you,' menaced the second. 'We could always take what we need.'  
  
'Yes. of course,' the first moved over to the other two, regretting his indecision.  
  
Together they removed objects form the folds of their robes. In the darkness they glittered - a necklace, a rod, a set of scales, a key, an elaborate ring and an orb. The other millennium items.  
  
Held in the presence of each other, the seven began to glow, shedding a harsh golden light that filled the room. Then it faded, and the other items disappeared inside the robes of the mysterious visitors.  
  
One glanced at the boy, but he was still in deep sleep. Suddenly the menacing one thrust out a hand to the puzzle sitting on the table. It was stopped by the first.  
  
'No.'  
  
The second pulled his hand away viciously. 'Why not?' it hissed.  
  
'We agreed not to let our presence known. This is not the time for a confrontation.'  
  
The second turned to the third for aid.  
  
'He is right. Restrain yourself - we will have the power soon enough.'  
  
Controlled but still fuming, the second withdrew the hand into the shadows of it's robe, and the three stepped back out into the circle of shadow.  
  
'Now we need only wait for the Pharaoh to give himself away,' said the third one quietly, and they vanished.  
  
The room was left in silence and darkness, as if nothing had happened. But Yami woke in shock as foreign memories forced themselves into his mind.  
  
  
  
In the silent secludedness of his soul-room, the spirit called Yami crouched, wide-eyed, as his whole life played out before his eyes. Years' worth of memories clamoured and shrieked, all vying for attention, all new and yet. familiar.  
  
Flash: A hot day, with the blazing sun above warming his back. The cool water of the Nile, welcoming his hot, sore feet. A woman nearby filling her pot with the water. 'You see, it's nice to get out of that place once in a while.'  
  
Yami fell to his knees and gasped for air to relieve the sharp pains in his mind, but like a flood the images kept coming.  
  
Flash: Kneeling over parchment as older hands pointed and explained symbols in a boring drone. The walls around were patterned with like symbols, which he knew to be the history of the kingdom. His one day.  
  
Yami gasped again, but the flashes came quicker this time and he had no time to recover.  
  
Flash: The people lining the walls of the chamber cheered as he took his throne, the garb of a pharaoh clothing him. It pained him a little to see his mother in the shadows, weeping still for her lost husband. Inside he mourned, but refused to let any emotion touch his face. He was the pharaoh now, however young he was, and could never show weakness.  
  
This time, Yami knew what was coming. But it did not make it any easier.  
  
Flash: The six priests had reached the climax of their chanting. Now it was the time, but he refused to be afraid. He did this for his people. The channelled magic coursed through him like a wild river, into the portal of darkness. In the back of his mind he knew that he was screaming. The magic was tearing away at his consciousness, washing away parts in a flood of terrible, beautiful pure power. His memories were shattered and then gone, and finally all he could do was let the flow take him where it would, for he knew no reason to fight... Darkness.  
  
Abruptly, the visions ended, and Yami was left on his knees, breathing heavily. He knew without question that it was all there in his mind, but for the moment he couldn't face it. It was too much. for the moment he concentrated on the stones beneath his hands, and slowing his breathing again.  
  
Then he realised. His room. it was unmistakeably Egyptian, he knew, but the hieroglyphs that dotted the walls. He looked up, and his memory of the ancient language rose up in his mind. He could read them. and they told him everything he now knew. Who he was, his history, lined the walls in ancient Egyptian. He smiled a little at the irony - all his answers had been right here, and now that he could understand them he no longer needed them.  
  
Shaking a little, he stood. He was the Pharaoh. and now he knew it. For the first time in 5000 years, he knew his name - his true name. A confident smile passed his lips, and he felt like screaming it to the world. But in the same instant, he knew that his name would never pass his lips. The Pharaoh who owned it had been dead for 5000 years, and ho had no right to it now. It was just another dim memory of another life. Now, he was the spirit Yami. And thus he would remain.  
  
Suddenly, a thought hit him. How. could he remember? A junction of the millennium items could not possibly have happened. could it?  
  
// Yugi! // he called urgently, but touched only a sleeping mind. Yami smiled in relief.  
  
'That boy would sleep through the end of the world.'  
  
Ha! You thought I was gonna make up Yami's real name, didn't you. Sorry, I have no idea what it is. Ominous, yeah? Now I gotta figure out a way to get them all to Egypt. once Yugi wakes up ( -__-6 ). And I reckon an appearance from Shadi is in order. I will get around to writing the next chapter soon, so stay tuned!!! Oh, and review!!!!!! 


	3. New Horizons

YAY!!! I have REVIEWS!!!! *hugs reviewing people* arigatou gozaimasu, minasan! Here is chapter 3, coz I felt so inspired from my reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The bell above the door tinkled to announce Tea's entrance to the store.  
  
'Good morning, Mr Motou,' She greeted the old man behind the counter.  
  
'Good morning, Tea,' Grandpa cast a vague smile at the taller girl, then turned to yell over his shoulder, 'Yugi! Hurry up, Tea's here!'  
  
'Coming!' came the muffled reply from the recesses of the house. Grandpa smiled to himself at his grandson's permanent state of lateness, and turned back to Tea.  
  
'So.. how are you, today?' she asked conversationally.  
  
'Fine, thankyou,' he answered, and went back to some papers he had been reading behind the counter. Before Tea could continue, Yugi appeared at the door joining the shop to the Motou's house.  
  
'Hi, Tea!' he said brightly. 'Bye, Grandpa!'  
  
The old man waved a hand at his grandson without looking up from the paper he held. Yugi grabbed Tea's arm and pulled her through the door before she could say goodbye, and the bell tinkled their departure.  
  
'Yugi... what's with your Grandpa?' asked Tea when they were safely out and walking down the street. Yugi looked down at the pavement ahead of them with a worried expression.  
  
'He got a letter this morning from his friend. you know, Rebecca's grandfather, Arthur Hawkins? (ME: is that his name? I forget. Anyway, you know who I mean.) Tea nodded, and Yugi continued.  
  
'Well, he's back in Egypt now, and apparently has made some big discovery that he wants Grandpa to come and see.'  
  
'Well?..."  
  
'We don't have enough money to afford a trip to Egypt just now, so Grandpa can't go. But I think there's more to it than that - Grandpa won't tell me anything about the discovery. My only guess is that it's something to do with what he and Mr Hawkins were working on years ago, which means..' At this Yugi fingered the large golden puzzle he never went anywhere without. '... that it could be something to do with this.'  
  
He glanced up at Tea. She now shared his look of concern.  
  
'What has Yami said about this?'  
  
'I haven't told him yet. In fact.. I haven't heard from him since last night.'  
  
Tea closed her eyes in relief. 'Well, then, I'm sure it's nothing. If something was up, Yami would know, wouldn't he? And he'd be sure to tell you,' she reassured happily.  
  
'I guess..' Yugi still looked worried, but Tea was all too eager to dismiss the issue.  
  
'Now, come on,' she said, striding ahead, 'or we'll be late for school.'  
  
Yugi looked up at the back of the tall girl striding away from him, then up at the sky where dark clouds were massing. The feeling was back again, stronger than before.  
  
/ Yami? / he called inwardly, but found only silence. Yugi shivered a little as a cool breeze blew up, then he ran to catch up to Tea.  
  
  
  
The rain had sit in by the time they reached the school, and they were forced to run the last block to avoid getting wet. The downpour continued through the day and showed no signs of letting up, so students were forced to stay in their classrooms over lunch. Yugi and Tea joined Tristan and Joey in their homeroom, where tables were still free because of the large number of students clustered around the heater on the floor.  
  
'Oh, man...' complained Joey, glancing out the window at the steady sheet of water outside. 'I hate rainy days! They always get me down.'  
  
'It's only water, Joey,' said Tristan absently, between mouthfuls.  
  
'Yea. But I still don't like it.' Joey turned back from the window.  
  
'I thought that the weather report said that there wasn't going to be any rain today,' commented Tea.  
  
'Pfffft. What do those bozos know.' Joey expressed his profound faith in the Weather Bureau.  
  
Yugi looked around. 'Hey, guys.. has anyone seen Bakura?'  
  
The others turned to look at him, then around the room.  
  
'You know, come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day,' remarked Tristan. 'Maybe he's sick.'  
  
'He looked fine yesterday,' countered Tea.  
  
'Maybe he woke up, saw this outside, and decided not to bother.' Joey gestured to the dismal view out the window. 'I know I would have.'  
  
  
  
The rain continued to fall, and soon umbrellas jostled and bobbed along the streets as the kids from Domino School made their way home through the wet and cold.  
  
Yugi shook his dripping umbrella from under the eave of the Game shop, and folded it up while shouldering open the door.  
  
'Grandpa, I'm h-...'  
  
The words died in his mouth as the tall visitor in the blue coat turned from the counter to face him. It was Seto Kaiba, an annoyed scowl on his face.  
  
'Wh-what are you doing here?' Yugi mentally cursed the slight note of fear in his voice, but the sight of Kaiba here again brought back memories of the time he had managed to hospitalise Yugi's Grandpa in a particularly gruelling duel. Besides, what could the CEO of Kaibacorp possibly want here?  
  
Ignoring Yugi, Seto turned back to Grandpa and said icily, 'So it's settled?'  
  
To Yugi's surprise, his grandfather grinned at Kaiba and replied 'Yes, and thankyou so very much. I'll see you tomorrow, then.'  
  
Without so much as a smile, Kaiba collected his briefcase and made to stride out the door. Unfortunately, Yugi was in the way, and was more determined than ever.  
  
'What's settled? What's going on?'  
  
With an angry sigh, Seto finally acknowledged Yugi's presence. 'I recently received correspondence inviting me to view an archaeological discovery to do with the supposed ancient history of Duel Monsters,' he related in an icy tone. 'Unfortunately the discoverer insisted that if I was interested, I was to bring an old friend of his with me to Egypt. And since you're in his care, I guess you're coming too.' Everything about Kaiba's tone and expression indicated that he was far from happy with this arrangement, but Yugi knew that it would hardly matter to him if two more seats were filled in the private jet he no doubt had at his disposal. While Yugi was still digesting this amazing news, Kaiba had cast one last condescending glare in his direction and had strode out the door, blue coat flapping in the breeze.  
  
Grandpa chuckled gleefully. 'Unfortunate for him, maybe, but a stroke of luck for us! Egypt, Yugi! I knew Arthur wouldn't fail me!'  
  
Yugi, too, was incredibly excited. / Yami! Did you hear? /  
  
// Yes, Yugi. I heard. //  
  
The spirit's voice did not seem overjoyed - it had even changed, somehow. But Yugi did not notice as he excitedly dialled Joey's number.  
  
Ta-daaaaaa! Hmmm. that just raised further questions, didn't it? All will be revealed soon, heh, heh. I'm really sorry, but Chapter 4 will be a while as I have exams coming up -____-6 and I should actually do some study. I will post it as soon as I finish it, though. Thankyou again, reviewers!!!!! ^___^ 


	4. Egypt!

Yes, I know. I said I wouldn't post anything until after exams.. But I needed a break from revision and I had already started this. Not a lot happens but it sets up the next chapter when stuff WILL happen. I think. Anyway, see what u think.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
There was a series of loud thumps as Yugi dragged the last suitcase down the stairs and into the shop. His grandfather was still putting a few things in order and locking up, and then they had to be going. There was no guarantee that Seto Kaiba would wait for them if they were late.  
  
Yugi grinned to himself at the prospect of the upcoming week. Not only sun and relaxation, but also a chance to see a whole other culture and an archaeological dig! And he still had his deck shoved in his pocket, just in case.  
  
He opened the door to drag their luggage out onto the kerb, when...  
  
'Morning, Yugi!' chorused three voices. Among various suitcases, duffle bags and backpacks stood Tea, Tristan and Joey, grinning madly.  
  
'Guys... what's going on?' asked Yugi uncertainly.  
  
'What, Kaiba doesn't expect you to go somewhere like Egypt without your friends to keep you out of trouble, does he?' Joey's grin was so wide it could have split his face in two.  
  
'Well.. you see, he didn't say anything about guests...'  
  
Tristan waved the issue away. 'The guy's probably got a whole jet to himself. What does he care if a few tagalongs turn up?'  
  
Tea was practically jumping up and down with excitement. 'Isn't it brilliant! A week in Egypt...' she sighed happily. 'Nothing to do but sunbathe and shop.'  
  
Yugi laughed uneasily and scratched his head. How was he going to explain this to Kaiba?  
  
-----------------  
  
'No. Absolutely not.'  
  
After a crowded Taxe ride and thirty-two choruses of 'One hundred bottles of beer on the wall' courtesy of Joey and Tristan - which had abruptly ended when Tea threatened bodily harm - the group had been dumped unceremoniously at Kaiba's estate. Awe-inspiring from the outside, it was even grander inside from what they had managed to see before the shuttle was sent to collect them. Now, however, the stern CEO, who stood, arms folded, between Yugi's friends and their holiday, had drowned all excitement.  
  
Joey was not taking this change in their plans well.  
  
'Waddaya mean, we can't come?'  
  
Kaiba glared icily at Joey.  
  
'I agreed to take Solomon Motou and his grandson to Egypt. That offer was not extended,' at this he cast a glare at Yugi, who was standing sheepishly to one side, then turned back to Joey, 'to Yugi's personal cheer section.'  
  
Joey was fuming. 'First of all, we are not his personal cheer section, we are his FRIENDS - although, come to think of it,' (at this he struck a mock pose of thought) 'you wouldn't know anything about friends considering that YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!' With these last words he made to launch himself at Kaiba, but found himself held back by Tristan. Kaiba didn't even blink.  
  
'As much as I am enjoying this sparkling conversation,' Kaiba's voice was dripping with sarcasm, 'I have a plane to catch.'  
  
'... kick his spoilt, rich butt,' muttered Joey, still refrained by Tristan but able to cast lazer-scowls at Kaiba, who took no notice.  
  
Tea decided to put her pride on the line.  
  
'Please? We'll be really quiet on the plane, and after that you won't even see us.'  
  
Kaiba was unmoved, and made to turn away.  
  
'Besides... don't you owe Joey and Yugi?'  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened a little in surprise at these words, and he stopped walking. Seeing her opportunity, Tea continued.  
  
'Yeah... they went in after you when that virtual game of yours turned nasty. And if it weren't for Tristan and me,' she continued, a note of pride in her voice, 'they'd have been kicked out by your guards before rescuing you and Mokuba.'  
  
Everyone was deathly silent, waiting for Kaiba's response.  
  
When he did finally speak, his voice was low and venomous. It was obvious that he hated discussing any moment of weakness.  
  
'I did not ask for that duelling Chihuahua's help, and I certainly didn't ask for yours.' At this Joey's eyes flared, and he was about to retaliate against this new insult when Kaiba continued.  
  
'However..' his cold, blue gaze fell on Yugi. 'I admit that you, at least, were some help. Will you consider the debt paid if I take these losers to Egypt?'  
  
This caught Yugi offguard. 'Yeah.. sure!' He decided not to mention that he had never considered that there was a debt.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Kaiba turned angrily and strode off in the direction of the large silver jet with a blue 'Kaibacorp' symbol printed on the side. The group stared at his retreating back for a moment, still shell-shocked firstly by Kaiba's outburst and secondly by his agreement. Then there was an explosion of cheering and exclamations. Yugi just blushed a little as his friends thumped him on the back.  
  
'Ahem..' A perturbed cough cut through the celebration.  
  
'Now that that's all done with.. can we go now?' asked Grandpa impatiently.  
  
A little subdued, they collected various items of luggage and followed Kaiba to the plane. But everyone wore excited grins that not even lugging several tonnes of baggage would fade.  
  
-----------------  
  
'It's beautiful,' whispered Yugi to himself, looking at the wisps of cloud drifting over sunlit golden sands below them.  
  
'Heh? What's that, Yuge?' asked Joey next to him.  
  
'The view.. isn't it great?'  
  
'Huh?' Joey leaned over to see out of the window. 'Oh.. yeah, not bad. Hey, Kaiba!' he called out to the pilot, who ignored him.  
  
They had only been mildly surprised when they found out that Kaiba was actually flying the plane. If it had a computer chip in it, Kaiba probably knew how to use it. Or break it up for parts.  
  
' 'S there in-flight movie or snacks or anything on this flight?'  
  
'No,' growled Kaiba. 'But if you want entertainment, I can always arrange for you to be thrown out of the plane.' And if that doesn't entertain you, it would certainly entertain me, he added in his mind.  
  
A bit perturbed, Joey sat back. 'Never hurts to ask..'  
  
'Joey.. I don't think that you should bug Kaiba anymore. It was really nice of him to take us, and he's trying to fly the plane,' Yugi advised, a little nervously. He'd never flown before, and didn't know what might go wrong if the pilot got distracted.  
  
'Kaiba? Nice? You've got too much faith in the guy, Yuge. He's only doin' this coz he owes you. Right, Tristan?' Joey turned in his seat for support, but Tristan was fast asleep and snoring rather heavily, his head against a long-suffering Tea's shoulder. 'I don't have the heart to wake him..' she explained helplessly. 'I can never sleep on planes.'  
  
Joey sweat dropped.  
  
'Are you the same Tea who offered to remove my teeth with your suitcase in the Taxi?'  
  
'Yeah... but I just really hate your singing.'  
  
'One minute until landing,' announced Kaiba, waking Tristan and prompting them all to fasten their seatbelts.  
  
Several minutes later they were standing by a pile of luggage in Cairo.  
  
'Egypt... ' breathed Yugi excitedly. 'We're here.'  
  
Yay!! Boring, I know, but it needed to be done. Now I can get onto all that impending doom and prophesy stuff (a.k.a. the fun stuff ^__^). O yeah, and I still need to involve Shadi... just think of this as the light relief! But for now.. Must . Do . Exam . Revision!!!! If I post anything else before next week, then I have no will power. 


	5. The Chamber

Yaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!! *sings* no more exams! No more exams! Yeah, no more of them awful exams! Happy happy happy happy happy! *stops awful singing* umm... yes. Sorry. Anyway, here is my new chapter which gets good at the end but is slow to start off with. Thankyou to reviewing people, I had such a nice surprise when I logged on and had reviews waiting for me! ^____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The grey concrete shimmered under the hot sun, and the gang had to shield their eyes to make out the shifting figure of the person heading towards them.  
  
'Solomon!'  
  
'Arthur!'  
  
The two old friends embraced and clapped each other on the back, laughing happily.  
  
'Welcome back to Egypt, my friend,' Arthur's eyes glittered excitedly under a wrinkled and well-weathered brow. 'I can't wait to show you everything.'  
  
'The only thing I want to see at the moment is a Hotel,' replied Grandpa, grinning. 'I'm not spry enough any more to drag suitcases around the desert. Although,' he said with a laugh, 'I have plenty of young blood around to do that for me.'  
  
'Yes, I can see that. You seem to have a lot more grandchildren that the last time we met, Solomon.'  
  
Grandpa laughed again. 'No, only this one's mine,' he said, pulling Yugi towards him. 'I believe you've met?'  
  
'Of course. A pleasure to see you again, Yugi.' Arthur extended a hand. Yugi took it with a polite smile.  
  
'You too, Professor Hawkins. And these are my friends, Joey, Tea and Tristan,' he said, turning to gesture to each of his friends, who waved or smiled in response.  
  
'Oh, and this is Seto Kaiba,' he introduced the young man who was climbing down from the cockpit and heading over to their group.  
  
'A pleasure, Mr Kaiba. I must thank you again for bringing my friend to share in my discovery.'  
  
Kaiba took the proffered hand but remained silent. Unperturbed by Kaiba's lack of warmth, Arthur spoke to the whole group with an excited grin.  
  
'Well, we'd best be going, then. My discovery awaits!'  
  
He led them to a couple of trucks parked near the airfield, which were large enough to somehow seat seven people and many items of luggage. Arthur revealed that they would first have to travel to a smaller town several miles away, where they would be accommodated, so he led in the first truck and Kaiba followed in the second.  
  
A few hours later they had arrived in an old, dusty town, which was nevertheless bustling with activity, and the hot air was filled with cries from the marketplace and busy chatter. Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Joey wondered, wide-eyed at the new sights and sounds all around them as the group made it's way down a road paved with worn, dusty stones.  
  
The hotel itself offered little more than a bed and a shower, but there wasn't anything else available to people with their finances, so they made do. Kaiba refused to check in, planning to return to the larger city and stay in another, more luxurious hotel. He waited impatiently for the others to unpack and change into something more appropriate for the desert.  
  
Joey and Tristan were the first to appear, dressed in thin jeans and loose tops, followed by Yugi in much the same. Tea turned up in shorts and a sleeveless top, and the took it in turns to lather themselves in sunscreen while waiting for Grandpa. (me: ya gotta be sunsafe, people.)  
  
When Grandpa finally appeared, he was dressed in what was clearly his old 'explorer' attire, with five canteens slung over his shoulder. He gave one to each of the others, and Yugi remembered the story Grandpa told him - the one where Arthur and Grandpa had run out of water and had duelled for the remainder. He hoped that a situation like that wouldn't arise.  
  
They again boarded the trucks and soon dunes of pale sand, which rose and sank like waves as they passed by, replaced the grinding sound of gravel under the tires. 'You see that line of rocks on the horizon?' Arthur pointed Yugi at the shifting line of black in front of them. He had to squint to make them out.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'They're know to the natives as the Lock-guardians, or the Black Range. Archaeologists have guessed that there might be some sort of temple or lesser tomb there to give them that name, but no one's found anything.'  
  
His eyes glittered again. 'Until now. They were looking in the wrong places.'  
  
The hills of rock continued to loom, black and foreboding, on the horizon, until Arthur pulled over where there was evidence of a makeshift campsite.  
  
'Why are we stopping here? The rocks are still ages away.'  
  
The Professor grinned at Yugi's question, as Grandpa sometimes did when he had no intention of telling Yugi straight out. Sure enough..  
  
'Does anyone know the best way to hide an entrance?' he asked the assembling group.  
  
'.. it's a hundred degrees and he's asking us riddles.. ' muttered Joey, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of one hand.  
  
'Make it really tiny?' hazarded Tristan.  
  
'Put it in plain sight?' guessed Yugi.  
  
Arthur smiled smugly.  
  
'True... but in the desert, there's only so many ways to disguise a door.' He walked up to the top of a large dune as he spoke, and the others followed.  
  
'Well, then... since we're all the way out here, how about: stick it a long way away from the actual place?' reasoned Yugi.  
  
Arthur turned to look at Yugi, surprised.  
  
'That's right.' He seemed a little disappointed that someone had guessed, which made Grandpa crack up laughing.  
  
'I learnt a long time ago not to ask Yugi something unless you want the answer, Arthur,' he laughed.  
  
Arthur smiled.  
  
'Well, then, since you already know, I guess there's nothing left to do but show you...'  
  
He had reached the top of the dune by now, and gestured down on the other side. As they reached the top as well, the others opened their eyes wide in amazement. Below them, surrounded by large mounds of sand, was a small pyramid, unadorned except for the eye of Horis emblazoned on large, stone double doors, about seven feet high.  
  
Once initial wonder had worn off, Joey turned to the professor.  
  
'So... what is it? An Egyptian outhouse?'  
  
'You'll see. The best bit is still to come.'  
  
Half-running, half-sliding, they descended the dune to approach the small building. Arthur put his shoulder to one side of the doors and strained against it, Grandpa rushing to lend a hand. The old door slowly swung open, moving in grooves carved into the pitted stone floor. Impenetrable shadow lurked inside.  
  
Arthur removed an old-fashioned torch of reeds from his backpack and lit it with a pocket lighter, then went in. The others followed one by one, following the warm yellow glow that lit up the shadows. A few metres in, the floor changed to stairs, and they descended.  
  
'Hey, no offence, Professor.. but wouldn't a battery torch be easier?' asked Tristan. 'These things are much more reliable that batteries. And besides.. this sets the mood, don't you think?' came the reply.  
  
'How did you find this place?' inquired Tea.  
  
'By accident. I was looking for something I'd dropped, and found the tip of this pyramid instead. It took me ages to dig it up and a little while to get it open, but it was all worth it.. ah, here we are.'  
  
Arthur had reached the bottom of the stairs, and lit the other torches he had no doubt left in self-installed brackets from previous visits.  
  
The others gazed about them in wonder. The narrow passage had widened into a huge chamber, and the flickering light lit up ancient hieroglyphs that dotted the walls. The most impressive thing, however, was far wall, which had a few steps leading up to it. A huge, stone arch was carved from the rock, but the wall inside it contained only black stone and three lines of hieroglyphics.  
  
Yugi climbed the steps to the rased dais at the base of the arch for a better look. Apart from the writing, the stone was perfectly unmarked - preserved against the ravages of time. It looked so smooth.. he reached out a hand to touch it..  
  
// No! Don't //  
  
Yugi froze, his finger tips centimetres away from the surface of the wall.  
  
/ Why? /  
  
// There's ancient magic in that wall - it could be dangerous. //  
  
/ How do you know? /  
  
// I can sense it. //  
  
Yugi concentrated. Yami was right, there was something odd about the wall. But Arthur must have touched it, and he was fine..  
  
'I know, it puzzles me, too.'  
  
Yugi started at the voice behind him - he hadn't heard anyone approach. The Professor was there, frowning in puzzlement at the writing on the wall, a metre of so above his head.  
  
'I can't figure out what it means. I had expected a passage to a larger chamber in the Black Range, but there don't seem to be any doors here at all.'  
  
He sighed. 'These glyphs here are in an ancient regional dialect which I can't translate. The last experts on the language are members of a very old Egyptian family, but they haven't answered my letters.'  
  
He stared at the wall for a moment, then turned and directed Yugi to where the others were crowded and low, excited exclamations could be heard.  
  
'This is what I really wanted to show you.'  
  
The others stood back to let Yugi see, and he let out a gasp of surprise. In between the various hieroglyphics were pictures - maybe illustrations to whatever the writing was saying. But everyone recognized what was portrayed in stone thousands of years old. Duel monsters. In this picture, a Dark Magician and what could only be a Blue Eyes White Dragon were facing each other in battle poses, lit by the flickering torch light.  
  
Yugi glanced at Kaiba. The ancient picture of his dragon mesmerized him, and he was tracing the grooves that formed its image with his finger.  
  
'But.. how?' he asked quietly.  
  
'My theory is that the monsters on the cards we play with today have their origins here. But there's more. From what I have been able to translate, the ancient Egyptian Pharaohs played games with incredibly high stakes, using magic to create these monsters. Of course that part could be a metaphor... ' He sighed again.  
  
'But none of my theories sound even remotely plausible, so none of the archaeological institutions will fund my work. I know it sounds far- fetched... but I was hoping that you might be interested in helping me catalogue my discoveries and these hieroglyphics, so that I can prepare a report.'  
  
'Of course we will, Arthur.' Grandpa answered for them, placing a sympathetic arm around his friend. The others were still transfixed by the remarkable likenesses of the monsters.  
  
Just then Yugi noticed another image close by. It wasn't a monster; it looked more like an Egyptian Pharaoh like the one Arthur had talked about. But there was something familiar about the confident way it was portrayed.. and the eyes..  
  
'Yami?' he whispered.  
  
Ooooh, long chappie. I don't know if Egypt had regional dialects, but it does now. Still didn't get Shadi in there.. next time, maybe. I like this chappie, so the next one will come quicker. In the mean time, may I draw your attention to the purple button down on the left side of the screen? If you are reading this, review!!!!!!! Or I'll.. not tell you what happens to Bakura! Oooooh.. threat.. D 


	6. Midnight Meeting

Yay!!!!! Reviews!!!! Wow.. threats work. ^__^ . My room is so messy now that I can't get in or out, so while I was trapped I wrote this. I will now use explosives to get myself out... or (gasp) have to clean it up. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
The hotel room was small, but comfortable, and there were many thick blankets available to combat the cold desert night. The moon, silvery bright, shone through the thick window panes and cast shadows into the corners.  
  
Yugi was close to sleep, exhausted by the day's events, but Yami was restless.  
  
// Yugi? //  
  
A bunch of blurred and confused images accompanied Yugi's sleepy reply.  
  
/ Hmmmm? /  
  
// Do you mind if I take a walk? //  
  
/ No..... g'night..... /  
  
Yami smiled at the barely coherent permission, then brushed aside Yugi's links to the body they shared and replaced them with his own. It was easier to gain control when Yugi was asleep or unconscious, but he asked permission because he knew from experience how disorientating and even scary it was to wake up with absolutely no links to the outside world. Especially if you weren't used to it. Tonight, however, he needed to clear his head.  
  
He opened his eyes to see the light from the millenium puzzle fade from its place next to the bed. Sweeping aside the blankets, he got up and quickly dressed in warmer attire, hanging the puzzle around his neck. He silently shut the door behind him, and crept quietly down the hallway and stairs.  
  
Out in the street the moonlight lit up the stones of the road and the houses in its silvery glow, and a breeze from the desert beyond the city brushed golden strands of hair away from his eyes as he breathed in the cold night air.  
  
He was home - sort of. Even this smaller town had changed a lot, but it still made him homesick for the town he remembered. The moonlight, at least, was the same. And the desert. They wouldn't change.  
  
Yami slowly paced down the street, the heels of his boots making soft clicks against the stones in the otherwise silent night. The streets were deserted, and that made him feel even more alone. He was the only one who remembered..... the last of the ancient people. Seeing the ruins through Yugi's eyes had made that even more apparent. It was like he didn't have a place here.... a right to exist, to still remember, when the rest of the world had moved on.  
  
Perhaps that was the reason why he hadn't told Yugi yet. He just had a.... feeling.... that it would endanger Yugi to know that the spirit he shared his body and his memories with was actually the pharaoh who sealed away the ancient magic. He didn't know why.  
  
Just then, Yami's line of thought was interrupted when a dark figure, silhouetted in the night, stepped out onto the road ahead of him.  
  
Though the stranger's features were indistinguishable in the darkness, an odd ray of moonlight glinted off something hanging on his chest - a large, golden ankh.  
  
Yami's eyes hardened in recognition. 'You.... ' he said quietly.  
  
They had met before, though Yugi knew more of what had happened than he did. Though Yami had asked, something had obviously occurred that had disturbed Yugi, and the subject was quickly changed.  
  
The dark figure said nothing, but turned and disappeared into one of the shadow-filled side streets.  
  
'Hey! Wait!'  
  
Yami broke into a run and gave chase, his coat flapping behind him with every stride. The other was also running, but no footsteps sounded against the stones. Yami had to seek movement in the darkness ahead, just following the figure that was turning corners ahead of him and leading him deeper into a maze of streets. Eventually he saw one last flash of movement disappearing inside the doorway of an old building. With his back to a nearby wall, Yami waited until his breathing steadied and became quieter, then he cautiously entered.  
  
A stairwell descended to his right - in the moonlight he could just make it out. The steps were stone, and obviously old. He felt for each one with his foot, and cautiously made his way down. The last few were illuminated with a flickering light, and as he reached the bottom the source came into view.  
  
Two torches filled the room with golden firelight, lighting up the pillars and carvings of clearly ancient Egyptian design. Between them stood a man clothed in white robes, the Millenium Ankh glinting on his breast. There was no evidence that he had been moving so fast just a moment ago.  
  
Yami's gaze was cold and his stance was proud as he approached.  
  
'Shadi.'  
  
The other man smiled, and Yami noticed for the first time how curiously soulless his eyes seemed. As if he had seen much more that his youthful appearance suggested, and more than anyone should see. Then, to his pursuer's surprise, Shadi knelt down on one knee in a single, fluid motion. His clear, exotic accent filled the room as he spoke a single word.  
  
'Pharaoh.'  
  
An amused smile met Yami's lips.  
  
'No one has used that name in many a millennia. What makes you so sure it belongs to me?'  
  
Shadi rose.  
  
'I have seen inside your mind. There are many secrets..... many traps. Such a complex mind must have a complex history. Do you deny that this title is yours?'  
  
'I will not lie - I was once known by it.'  
  
A glimmer of something - triumph? - lit Shadi's eyes for an instant, then his expression changed as a new thought struck.  
  
'Your host.... '  
  
'Is asleep. He will not hear what transpires here,' Yami finished. If Shadi was surprised that the two souls could operate in such a way, he did not show it but merely nodded to himself.  
  
'That is good. You have sensed the dark forces at work?'  
  
His expression was now much more serious, and Yami's matched it.  
  
'Yes. As has Yugi. What do you know of this?'  
  
Shadi paused, as if wondering how to approach this question. Or how much information to include in the answer. He took a deep breath.  
  
'Over the millennia, the millennium items have chosen their owners in accordance with their own unknown criteria. It has been my duty and heritage to protect ownerless items, and to prevent anyone from gathering them all. Many who gain one item desire others, and the power place at their owner's disposal. Now, however..... I sense that there is another force seeking to unite the items. It is not human.... and so does not have human weaknesses. It may even succeed.'  
  
'Another force?'  
  
'Yes.... I do not know what, yet, it is just a feeling. I suspect, however, that it may be from another realm.... that it is slowly gaining influence, however slight, over events in this realm.'  
  
Yami's eyes grew colder.  
  
'You don't mean.... '  
  
'I do. The magic of the shadow realm and Duel Monsters is closer than ever to breaking the seal of its prison.'  
  
Visions of skies of pulsating darkness, of screams and destruction caused by powerful monsters flashed through Yami's mind. He had thought that it had ended.... only to have this news open old wounds. He would not let it happen again.  
  
'But..... how? Why now?'  
  
Shadi's eyes flickered down to the puzzle around Yami's neck.  
  
'How is difficult to say. My guess is that, after stewing in the abyss you locked it in for so long, it may have formed.... a kind of consciousness. As to 'why now?'.....'  
  
He paused again, and Yami followed his gaze to the golden object.  
  
'The millennium puzzle is also known as the lost item. It was never buried with the others - why is a tale lost to time. Because of this, nothing is known about its magic or abilites.... it is truly a puzzle. Also, and more importantly, it has never been made whole before.'  
  
Yami looked up at this, and found Shadi's blank gaze searching his face for a reaction. He scowled.  
  
'So now all the millennium items can be used to unlock the magic.'  
  
Shadi nodded, his golden earrings shimmering in the light, but his expression remained carefully neutral.  
  
'You must be careful. You are the only one with the exact knowledge of how the power was locked away. And also.... ' Shadi's tone changed and his voice grew quieter. '.....it may be your blood that must be spilt to free it.'  
  
Then, louder again: 'I have answered your questions, now will you answer mine?'  
  
Yami was still absorbing the previous statement, but at this a confident smile spread across his face.  
  
'An eye for an eye? Well, you may ask. I do not guarantee an answer.'  
  
'You once told me that you would allow no harm to come to the boy whose vessel you share. Does that hold true?'  
  
Yami's smile faded. 'It does,' he answered suspiciously. When Shadi said nothing further, he continued.  
  
'This information you have given me is indeed ominous, but I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to prevent the return of this darkness to the world.'  
  
With no sign from Shadi, he turned and made to leave. He was a metre from the stairs when Shadi's next words stopped him.  
  
'Your word that you will stop the darkness.... and protect your host.'  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he did not turn around.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Shadi's voice was calm and quiet, and Yami could hear the smile in his words.  
  
'I wonder..... _what happens when you cannot do both?_'  
  
Yami whipped around, a demand for the hidden meaning of such a sentence on his lips - but the robed figure was gone. The only movement was the guttering of flames in a sudden movement of air.  
  
After a quick glance around the room, Yami hastily climbed the stairs and left, disturbed and worried.  
  
Unobserved, the shadows crept back to their corners.  
  
Phew! I think i got everything i wanted to in there. man, that chapter did not want to be written! don't worry, i didn't forget about Bakura, he's coming later. The _ things represent italics, since they DON'T SHOW UP!!!!! *sigh* o well, there's nothing I can do. review pleez... you know the drill. And i've got some good threats now!!!!! :D 


	7. Identity Revealed

I hope that you all had a merry Christmas or other appropriate holiday and thankyou for all ur reviews! And a special thankyou to HyperPegasus and Sparky16 who have reviewed nearly every chapter I have put up! ^___^  
  
O yes - what Shadi meant is between him and me ha ha ha. But it is a major plot point so remember it well! Here is a new chappy dedicated to you guys! Gomen that it is so late - the busy holiday season, yeah?  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Yugi awoke with a yawn. As usual when Yami went on one of his 'walks', Yugi's mind was awake but his body was still tired. Still, there was no choice but to get up - he had to help our Professor Hawkins today, and he had come to the decision to show Yami the carving that looked like him. Although he knew that Yami had no memories of his past, the likeness was too good to be a coincidence. Maybe it would jog something.  
  
He finished dressing and, placing the millennium puzzle around his neck, left his room and walked down the corridor and stairs. He was last down, as usual, and the others were engrossed in some kind of dispute.  
  
He approached Tea, who turned when she saw him.  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
She sighed. 'Kaiba's just announced that he's flying back today. He says that he can't spare any more time away... which means that we either fly back with him now, or find our own way back.'  
  
'Yeah,' growled Joey, seeing Yugi behind Tea. 'The sleeze knows that we can't afford our own tickets. We've got no choice.'  
  
'But.. we agreed to help Professor Hawkins with his work!' exclaimed Yugi, worriedly. 'He'll never get it done on his own!'  
  
'It wasn't I who made that agreement,' interrupted Kaiba, overhearing the side conversation. 'I have a company to manage.'  
  
He unfolded his arms and picked up the briefcase that never seemed to leave his side.  
  
' I will be going out to the site today because there are some questions I wish to ask Professor Hawkins. However, I will be flying back at ten fifteen precisely. You have until then to decide whether you will accompany me or not.'  
  
He strode out the door, ignoring the stream of objections. Yugi's Grandpa sighed and shook his head.  
  
'Well, that,' he said sadly, 'appears to be that.'  
  
Yugi stared at the ground in disappointment. Was it all going to be over so soon?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Following breakfast, the ride over to the site was dismal. After fruitlessly trying to convince Kaiba to stay, a grim acceptance had settled over the group. There was nothing left to do but watch the sand dunes go by and, particularly in Joey's case, sulk.  
  
Professor Hawkins had been out at the site since the early morning, and despite being extremely dusty greeted them with an excited smile. Once their situation had been explained, however, he too assumed a resigned yet disappointed attitude.  
  
'Well, if you must go..'  
  
'We're so sorry, Arthur.'  
  
Grandpa was very apologetic. No one was talking to Kaiba, who did not seem to care at all.  
  
Arthur smiled. 'Well, you've got a bit of time. I just started cataloguing the inscriptions on the left wall, if you want to see.'  
  
He gestured to the open door of the entrance. Everyone was eager to have another look at the chamber, and leave the issue that it would also be their last behind them, so they all descended the stairs into the room. Inside, it was just as awe-inspiring and mysterious as before, only there were now piled of papers, books, a small fold up chair and a camera indicating where the Professor had started his work.  
  
'Apparently these are records of the duels played between the leading powers of Egypt,' explained Arthur, showing the lines of writing he had started on.  
  
'It's very interesting, but there is a lot which I can't translate. This, for instance...' He traced his fingers over a section of writing. 'This bit means 'darkness' or 'night', and this means 'land' or something like that. Perhaps it was the name of a duelling arena...'  
  
He launched into an explanation of what the various glyphs meant, and showed them how he was cataloguing the translations. While the others were absorbed, Yugi edged away to where he had seen the carving of the Pharaoh before.  
  
/ Yami? /  
  
// Yes? //  
  
/ There's something I want to show you. /  
  
He felt Yami's presence in his mind become stronger, and knew that the spirit saw what he saw.  
  
/ Well? /  
  
// It's a carving of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. //  
  
/ I know that. Don't you think that it looks a bit like you? //  
  
Yugi approached the situation carefully. He didn't know how Yami would react to the subject of his lost memories. He certainly didn't expect what came next.  
  
// Is _is_ me. //  
  
'What?!'  
  
With a shock, Yugi realised that he had spoken out loud. The others were looking over at him with odd expressions, and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment.  
  
'Sorry! Just.. thinking out loud!' he said quickly, which was technically the truth. He prayed that no one would pursue the issue, but before anyone could a noise was heard in the silence. It cam from above ground, a severely muffled but unmistakable ringing.  
  
'That's my phone.' Kaiba's crisp tone broke the silence, and he headed up the stairs.  
  
'Who could be calling him all the way out here?' wondered Tea.  
  
Tristan scowled. 'Who cares? Probably someone from his precious company which is falling apart without him.'  
  
They could hear Kaiba up near the entrance, speaking to whoever was on the other end. He did not sound pleased.  
  
'...What? .. no.. fine. Inform me as soon as conditions change.'  
  
There was a sound indicating that he had hung up, and then they heard his footsteps on the stairs again.  
  
'That was the airport,' he announced angrily. 'Due to strong winds and possible sandstorms, all flights have been cancelled.'  
  
'Oh, really?' said Joey, not bothering to hide his grin. This only served to further infuriate Kaiba.  
  
'Laugh now, Wheeler. The minute the warning is lifted, I'm flying out of here, with or without you,' he growled.  
  
Joey's grin didn't shift.  
  
'I don't care if we only get a few extra hours - it's still good to see Kaiba not get his own way for a change,' he whispered to Tristan, who nodded in agreement.  
  
Arthur was overjoyed. He immediately showed the others the various small tasks which needed doing, including dusting the walls with special archaeologists' brushes and looking up hieroglyphs in huge volumes dedicated to the subject. Though it was far from glamorous work, they all helped out - all except Kaiba, who sat straight-backed and cross-legged on the floor and typed at a laptop that had appeared from his briefcase. No one even tried to approach _him_ with a brush.  
  
After a while, Arthur straightened up and put down the papers he was holding.  
  
'Well, since Mr Kaiba hasn't received any calls yet.. I suppose you all will be wanting lunch?'  
  
Everyone's eyes lit up, and Joey practically cheered at the mention of food. Arthur laughed.  
  
'All right... I'll head back to town and see what I can find for you all. You'll be fine here, right?'  
  
There was a chorus of agreement. Grandpa stood up and stretched.  
  
'I'll come with you, Arthur - I think that my back needs a rest.'  
  
The two climbed up the stairs and left, leaving the others to their tasks. It wasn't long though, before the tranquillity was disturbed.  
  
'Man, this is boring. How does the Professor do it all day?' Joey complained after finishing dusting a section of wall.  
  
'He has an attention span of more than 5 mins,' answered Tristan, who was working on a nearby section.  
  
Joey growled, then shoved his dusty brush under Tristan's nose. Tristan failed to hold back the sneeze and it echoed around the room.  
  
'Whoops, clumsy me,' said Joey innocently. 'My brush must have slipped, there.'  
  
It was Tristan's turn to growl, and to cast Joey a look that basically told him to move. Fast.  
  
Tea put down her book and sighed. 'You guys are the limit. If you break the Professor's brushes, he'll be really mad.'  
  
'His brushes?!' yelled Joey as he ran from a fuming Tristan, who was hurling various objects, including brushes, after him. 'What about me?!'  
  
Tea ignored him. 'I do agree with you about this, though. All these facts are making me tired. I can't believe that I flew all this way just to do school work.'  
  
She looked over at Yugi, who seemed engrossed in whatever he was reading.  
  
'Aren't you tired, Yugi?'  
  
Yugi didn't answer. He wasn't even seeing what was in front of him; he was having a conversation with Yami and was oblivious to everything else.  
  
/ I don't believe it! This is great - you really remember? /  
  
// Yes. //  
  
/ Since when? /  
  
// A couple of nights ago. //  
  
Yami knew that he hadn't broken the news very tactfully, but after talking to Shadi he had come to the conclusion that Yugi would really have to know. He hadn't, however, expected such a positive and excited reaction. Yugi had completely overlooked the fact that Yami had kept this from him until now, and was only happy for him.  
  
/ Wow! An Egyptian Pharaoh... how did you end up in the Puzzle? /  
  
// I was the Pharaoh who sealed away the ancient magic of Duel Monsters and the Shadow Realm. My memories were lost when my soul was also sealed away in the process. //  
  
/ So then it's true, all the stuff that Professor Hawkins has been saying.. but how do you remember now? /  
  
// I.. don't know. //  
  
/ Oh. Still, this is so exciting! There's so much I want to ask you about Duel Monsters and Ancient Egypt and.. /  
  
Just then, a hand waved in front of Yugi's face and he lost his train of thought. He looked up from the book to see Tea, smiling at him.  
  
'Earth to Yugi! Is that book really so fascinating?'  
  
He smiled back, excited. 'No, it's not that... Yami remembers who he is!' he said in a hushed voice, to avoid Kaiba overhearing.  
  
Tea gaped in astonishment. 'No way! Really?'  
  
She grabbed Joey by the back of his shirt as he ran by, interrupting his strangled cry of protest by hissing the news in his ear. Joey's eyes grew wide.  
  
'Ya gotta be kiddin' me. Really?' he questioned Yugi, who nodded happily.  
  
'Wow... that's, um, great! ...isn't it?'  
  
'What's great?'  
  
Tristan had abandoned his quest to inflict bodily harm on Joey, and now wanted in on the conversation. He, too, was surprised.  
  
'So.. ?' he asked. 'Who is he? Or.. was he.. or whatever?'  
  
Yugi grinned.  
  
'I'll show you.'  
  
He got up and led the others over to the carving. Kaiba watched them cross the room, but obviously didn't think it was anything of interest and so returned to his computer.  
  
Yugi crouched in front of the picture.  
  
'That's him.'  
  
In the flickering firelight, the image of a young man dressed in Pharaoh's robes could be seen. His hair was hidden by the tall Egyptian equivalent of a crown, and one hand held a staff while the other held what looked like cards. Even in an ancient carving, a proud and confident demeanour was apparent. Tea was the first to break the silence.  
  
'... it does look a bit like him. I mean, in the eyes.'  
  
Joey gaped. 'All right... Yuge has the spirit of an incredibly old foreign king living in his head? Am I the only one who thinks that this is really freaky?'  
  
'I don't think anything that happens to us would surprise me anymore,' said Tristan quietly.  
  
Just then, a new thought hit Yugi.  
  
/ Yami, did you used to live around here? /  
  
// I think so. Why do you ask? //  
  
Yugi turned to look at the dark, blank wall looming at the far end of the chamber.  
  
/ Because... you can probably read what's on that. /  
  
Another long chappie! I hope that makes up for taking so long. Writing this is getting hard. Next time: The mystery of the wall revealed! Make sure to stay tuned! (rubs hands together with evil glee) I have plans.. hee hee! Including a nasty shock for Kaiba! ^__^ Anyway, please review!!! 


	8. The Wall

Sorry for the delay. I was on vacation, white water paddling. I fully know the feeling when dam networks don't show new episodes, so I'm gonna try and get the next one up soon.  
  
I am proud of the riddle in this chapter. Anyone who raises the point that it rhymes even though it was translated from ancient Egyptian will die a slow and painful death. C So there. I have always thought that Yugi was smarter than he is made out to be a lot of the time, hence this chapter. You don't get to be that good at a strategy game by being stupid, anyway... OK, I've rambled on for long enough, u can read for urselves.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Yugi walked up the steps to the dark wall inside its arch, making sure not to get too close to the smooth stone.  
  
'What are you doing?' asked Tea.  
  
'The Professor said that this was in an old regional dialect, so he couldn't translate it,' he replied, pointing above him to the three lines of writing - the only markings on the dark stone. 'But I bet Yami can.'  
  
'Well, it's worth a try.'  
  
Yugi felt Yami's presence in his mind, using his eyes, and waited for a response.  
  
// It... doesn't make a lot of sense, you know. //  
  
/ What do you mean? What does it say? /  
  
// It's a riddle of some sort. Which implies that either the magic in this wall could be dangerous in the wrong hands, or that only those with a need to know would be able to figure it out. //  
  
/ Just tell me anyway. /  
  
// It says: I see you though I have no eye, You who hide in dream and lie, Know - two in one will not pass by. //  
  
/ Hmmm. /  
  
'Well, Yuge, what's the story?'  
  
Yugi snapped out of the trance-like state he had been in, and turned back to face his friends. He related what Yami had told him.  
  
Joey shook his head.  
  
'Well, that's about as clear as mud. If anyone wants me, I'll be dusting walls,' he said unhappily.  
  
Slightly disappointed, the others also returned to their work, but Yugi couldn't tear his eyes away from the wall that only seemed even more mysterious. The lines kept playing over in his head, demanding attention. He muttered them to himself, a look of intense concentration on his face.  
  
'Two in one will not pass by... two in one.. like me and Yami?' he realized.  
  
He recited the rest of the poem again... it fitted. The riddle wasn't one with an answer; it was trying to explain the purpose of the wall. Apparently, its magic could sense if there were two separate entities in one physical body, and would not allow such a union to get past. So there must be a 'past' to get to. Which meant that here, in plain sight, was the doorway that Arthur had been talking about - the passageway to the Black Range. But if it would only refuse entrance to Yugi, why wouldn't it open for any of the others?  
  
// You could be right. Spells like this were used as a defense against demons that could possess someone to gain access to valuable or powerful areas - but they weren't common. This is very strong, complex magic and it has survived time well. I imagine that only more magic will open the doors. //  
  
/ Well, we can probably forget about it, then. You're the only one who can work magic like that, and it won't let us past. /  
  
// Yes.. Yugi, don't touch it, but put out your hand so that it's near the wall and concentrate on the magic coming from the stone. //  
  
Yugi shut his eyes and slowly extended a hand until it was centimeters away from the dark surface. Then he let it fall.  
  
/ It got stronger.. it was like a surge, the closer I got. /  
  
// The spell is probably touch-activated, then. It won't let people like us past, so there are probably defenses to keep them away. //  
  
/ Can you tell what they are? /  
  
// No. It could be anything from a mild shock, to... well, something worse. //  
  
Yami didn't say it, but Yugi got the distinct impression that there were nasty superstitions about Egyptian curses for a reason. At least the others were safe.  
  
'Yugi, are you _still_ trying to figure out this wall?'  
  
Tea had walked up behind him and he hadn't even heard her.  
  
'Yeah... I guess I can't help it. It's so fascinating - a mystery that no one else has even seen, apart from us.'  
  
Tea laughed.  
  
'You're starting to sound like Professor Hawkins, getting so passionate about what happened thousands of years ago.'  
  
She ran a hand along the dark stone, and Yugi bit back a nervous gasp. Nothing happened. The magic hadn't responded to her touch like it had to his. At least he knew that he had been right in that respect.  
  
'Are you all right?' she asked, seeing the scared expression that he hadn't been able to hide fast enough.  
  
'I'm fine. Maybe you're right, maybe I am getting a bit obsessed about this.'  
  
'Maybe we should all take a coffee break,' said Tristan who, seeing them, came up the steps.  
  
'Yeah! Let's ditch and go... make sandcastles or something.' Joey threw down his brush to make the point. 'I could use a break.'  
  
'A coffee break? We don't have any coffee and besides, you took one of those half an hour ago!'  
  
'That was a _tea_ break, Tea. And if there's none of that either, it's not our problem,' smiled Tristan patronizingly.  
  
Instead of taking offence, she just shrugged.  
  
'Oh well, I won't argue. To tell the truth, a break sounds great. We're not machines... well, most of us,' she added, glancing over at Kaiba who was still tapping away. 'And Grandpa and the Professor should be back with lunch soon.'  
  
Just then a warm breeze blew in from the stone doors, rustling papers and blowing dust and sand. It caught one sheet from the top of a pile and sent it sailing, drifting and turning in the sudden current of air, over to the far side of the room where Tea, Tristan and Yugi were standing.  
  
'I got it!' yelled Joey, sprinting after the paper and taking the steps two at a time. He leapt to snatch at the hovering sheet.  
  
'Yes!' he cried, successfully snagging a corner, then stumbled as he landed, backed into Tristan, tripped and fell backwards into Yugi, who lost his balance and...  
  
..fell against the wall. (me: Yeah, u guessed it.)  
  
'Whoa, sorry... ' Joey started to apologize from his position on the floor, but his sheepish grin faded when he saw the look of terror on Yugi's face.  
  
'I can't move!'  
  
Yugi's back was touching the stone, as were his arms and hands as he had instinctively tried to steady himself. He was straining against it, but couldn't break the contact - some invisible force was holding him fast. Before anyone could say anything or move to help him, a line of light snaked its way around the edge of the points of contact, and flared. The others fought to keep looking, but the light was impossibly bright against the black stone and was now streaming from the letters as well. The stone seemed to be rippling, like the dark surface of a pond, and a low rumbling shook the room.  
  
Yugi felt the magic of the wall, direct and sharp like a tool, searing through his mind and body, setting every nerve afire and cutting through every defense. He threw back his head and screamed, but it was only a background noise against the roaring of the flames in his mind. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe... it was tearing him apart.  
  
Joey shielded his eyes with his arm from the glare, and started to head towards Yugi. He could just see if he didn't look directly into the light... but there was something else in front of him, something transparent like a half-formed image or a ghost... he could have sworn that it became clearer even as he watched.  
  
Suddenly, the light gave a final flare and guttered out. Yugi sank to the floor, free from whatever had held him, coughing and gasping for air. The sudden silence seemed to echo in the room.  
  
The others stood, wide-eyed and speechless, unable to believe what stood before them. The spirit of the millennium puzzle opened his eyes and swept the room with his calm gaze. Then he turned and knelt by the smaller boy.  
  
'Yugi, are you all right?'  
  
Yugi nodded his head, unable to speak for the moment. Then, perhaps realizing that the question had been voiced rather than thought, he opened his eyes and looked up, disbelieving.  
  
'Yami?' he asked weakly.  
  
The spirit smiled, but before he could reply, a noise was heard behind them. They all turned to see... Seto Kaiba, a look of pure shock on his face and a finger pointed at Yami. The computer was far behind him, left forgotten.  
  
'What.. on earth... is going on?' he asked slowly.  
  
Behold, my way of separating them! ...no matter how much it traumatizes Kaiba! (notes Kaiba fans in audience) 6^__^ um, just kidding! Kaiba's cool, he'll get over it. Not quite sure what's gonna happen next, but I'm getting to Bakura so don't worry! Next time: Open the door, I guess... anyway, thankyou for reading! Please excuse my meaningless ramblings! 


	9. A New Way Open

Methinks that this will be a long fanfic... thankyou to everyone who is reading it! It means a lot to me to have this read, considering that it is my first try at one. I hope that you like it so far... I know that there's been a lot of talking, but there will be more action further on. I think. It's kinda got a life of it's own... spooky! Does this happen to all writers?  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
A worried efficiency seemed to have gripped the town by the time Grandpa and Arthur reached it. People were packing up stalls and shuttering windows and children were being ushered by their parents into houses. Everyone was hurrying like ants before a rain.  
  
'What's going on?' Grandpa asked a young man hurrying by. He said something quickly in another language and pointed to the sky, and then hurried on.  
  
'Solomon, the winds are picking up. The sandstorms that cancelled the flights must have reached us,' explained Arthur, a worried expression creasing his features.  
  
'A sandstorm? But the kids-'  
  
'We can't head back out there now. We wouldn't have much chance finding them in a storm and it might be dangerous. They'll have enough sense to stay in the pyramid, and we can go and find them as soon as the storm lifts.'  
  
Grandpa frowned in concern  
  
'I hope they're okay..'  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
'Are you.. real?' Tea asked tentatively of the spirit.  
  
He smiled and clenched a hand experimentally.  
  
'It appears so.'  
  
Yugi stared up in amazement from the floor - he didn't quite trust his legs yet to support him. The mysterious spirit of his puzzle had somehow manifested itself in an older, taller and more confidant form of him.. it was unbelievable. And disturbing. It was like watching the reflection in the mirror move of its own accord. The magic in the wall had somehow created a body for Yami, an imperfect copy of Yugi's.  
  
Yami chuckled at Yugi's astonishment.  
  
'Well, I was right.. the wall did have defences. Although I would have preferred not to have taken the chance.'  
  
Joey sweatdropped and mumbled something about it being an accident. Kaiba was still speechless, although he had backed away to a somewhat safer distance. When he finally found his voice, it was low and controlled.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
He glared accusingly at Yami, as if expecting him to attack them all at any second. The fact that the others seemed to recognize him did little to allay his suspicions - if anything, it seemed that he now mistrusted them as well.  
  
Yami's voice took on a more serious tone as he addressed Kaiba.  
  
'I am the spirit who was locked away in Yugi's millennium puzzle. The magic of this wall has somehow created a body for me.. most likely a projection of Yugi's, which is why we look so alike. You may call me Yami.'  
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed further.  
  
'You're a ghost?'  
  
'...Of a kind.'  
  
'And you honestly expect me to believe in ghosts and magic? Please...'  
  
Yami gave a miniscule shrug to show that he didn't care what Kaiba chose to believe or not believe.  
  
'If you have a better explanation... But I would have thought that Yugi and I had demonstrated the magic of the cards and the millennium items on numerous enough occasions to have you believe it. Not to mention Pegasus.' Kaiba didn't seem to have an answer to this - he was remembering Pegasus' inexplicable abilities during duels, and his claim to have removed Mokuba's soul.. even Kaiba's own nightmarish experiences as a misplaced soul, which he still wasn't certain was only a dream.  
  
Perhaps they are telling the truth, he thought. But if that is true... what have I gotten myself into? He shook his head... perhaps some fresh air, away from these inexplicable circumstances, was in order.  
  
Leaving Kaiba to his internal debate, Yami was helping up his former host who seemed to have recovered. Yugi smiled at him, the initial shock giving way to happy amazement.  
  
'Wow.. this is so cool. For once I can actually talk to you without people thinking I'm spacing out or something!'  
  
Tristan finally found his tongue.  
  
'You guys remember when I said that nothing that happens to us would surprise me anymore?'  
  
'Yeah..' answered Joey.  
  
'I was wrong.'  
  
Tea shook her head.  
  
'The big problem is, how are we going to explain this to everyone? Especially your Grandpa, Yugi. I don't think that he's going to buy some story about a long-lost grandson.'  
  
'Wrong.' Kaiba's voice came from near the entrance, and they started up to see. Seeking fresh air, he had tried to leave the chamber. Unfortunately, the strong breezes that had filled the room moments ago had slackened, and now he had discovered the reason.  
  
'The big problem is, how are we going to get out of here?'  
  
The stone doors had been left open slightly, allowing a steady cascade of sand to create miniature dunes on the floor. The sand outside had already crept up to a quarter of the doors' full height, making it impossible to move even with all of them straining against it. Hot wind still whistled through the narrow opening, carrying the smell of sand and dust and stinging the faces of any who faced it.  
  
'A sandstorm - it's going to bury us!' cried Tristan.  
  
'I'm too young to die!' panicked Joey.  
  
The two began digging frantically at the sand that had pooled inside the chamber, trying to clear it away from the door. Their efforts were more or less futile as more sand immediately came rushing in. If the situation weren't so serious, it would have been almost comical.  
  
'Guys, guys - chill! Grandpa and the Professor know we're out here, they'll come and dig us out when it's over! Don't worry!' Tea exclaimed.  
  
Just then Yugi noticed that Yami hadn't followed them up the stairs when Kaiba had called out. He went back down and found him tracing a finger up and down the lines of glyphs on the walls, silently mouthing the words of a long-dead language.  
  
'What is it?' Yugi asked.  
  
Still looking at the writing, Yami answered.  
  
'Mainly records of duels... some warnings to keep away... and.. Here!'  
  
He pointed to a passage and quickly scanned it.  
  
'Once accepted by the guarding spells.. well, we know what they are, now.. then the doors will open when touched by similar magic..'  
  
He thought for a while, and then finally turned to Yugi, who had been standing silently so as to not interrupt.  
  
'Touch the puzzle to the wall - that's probably the easiest way.'  
  
Yugi blinked in surprise, then realised that the golden object was the one thing that had not been duplicated. He nervously approached the wall, then took a steadying breath and touched the face of the puzzle that had the eye on it to the stone.  
  
For a moment nothing happened. Then a low rumbling started to shake the room. Yugi pulled the puzzle away in surprise, but the noise didn't stop. The imprint of the eye was outlined on the dark stone in golden light, which flared, and a seam appeared in the rock. Slowly, the doors separated and slid apart into the walls. Small deposits of dust fell from the ceiling and the rocks shook under the pressure. Finally, the rumbling stopped, and the dust cleared... to reveal a dark stone passageway that stretched on ahead.  
  
The others came running down the stairs, coughing from the disturbed dust. They stared in amazement at what had replaced a seemingly solid stone wall.  
  
'I think we might have found another way out,' announced Yami.  
  
There was a momentary silence.  
  
'So... who wants to go in first?' wondered Tristan.  
  
'Hang on! It might be dangerous in there,' argued Tea. 'We're much better off waiting for the others.'  
  
'And miss the chance to explore? Not likely!' Joey was most enthusiastic. 'This is just like all those mummy movies!'  
  
'Exactly. And do you remember what _happens_ to the people who go exploring in those movies?'  
  
'Ummmm.. good point.'  
  
'Tea's right,' said Yami seriously. 'Opening that was too easy - there are bound to be other defenses if a separation spell was thought necessary. Whatever's in there... someone doesn't want it to be accessed by the wrong people.'  
  
But before anyone else could answer, a moan was heard in the darkness of the tunnel. Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Tea freaked out and began getting as far away from the shadowed entrance as they could. Kaiba looked worried, but didn't run. Yami grabbed a torch from a holder and went inside.  
  
'Yami!' called Yugi nervously, but was interrupted by Joey.  
  
'He'll be fine.. he can't die twice, right?'  
  
Yugi didn't agree or disagree, but looked worriedly at the entrance. After a few moments, Yami's voice was heard in the shadow.  
  
'It's okay!'  
  
They nervously entered, and after a while found him, the light of his torch making dark shadows flicker across the walls. He was crouched over another person, who was recognizable even in the dim light. Impossibly, they were not the first to walk down that hallway. For Bakura lay on the ground, semi-conscious.  
  
I told you I didn't forget about Bakura! But how did he get there? Hmmmm.. that's for me to know and you to find out! Heh, heh (evil grin). The channel I see Yu-gi-oh on is showing old eps, which I am a bit grrrrrrr at but it's better than nothing. The last one was funny.. Bakura ran around setting off traps (inspiration! Ha ha) Thankyou 4 readin, pleez stay tuned! 


	10. The Gathering

Wow! My chapters are in double digits! And I just looked at what I've called them all, and man, what was I thinking! Sigh... titles are not my specialty. But since you probably already know that, I'll just let you read.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Bakura gave another groan and his eyelids twitched.  
  
'He's coming around,' stated Yami, and tried again to awake the youth by shaking his shoulder.  
  
Bakura attempted to sit up, but failed and fell back against the floor. He grimaced and held a hand up to his forehead, then finally opened his eyes and blinked a few times in the new light.  
  
'Wh-.. where am I?'  
  
'In Egypt,' supplied Joey.  
  
'In an Ancient Egyptian construction,' added Yami.  
  
'On the floor,' finished Tristan. 'What?' he asked when receiving an odd look from Tea.  
  
'Are you all right, Bakura?' asked Yugi.  
  
Bakura rubbed his head and tried a little more successfully to sit up.  
  
'I think so.. my head hurts.'  
  
'Did you knock it or something?' Tea shoved the others aside and knelt down beside him. 'Here, let me see.'  
  
She moved his hands away and gently inspected for injuries. Just then Bakura realised that two sets of purple eyes were looking at him instead of one.  
  
'It happened to you, too!' he exclaimed, looking from Yami to Yugi. They didn't need to ask what he meant.  
  
'Wait a minute... ya mean _you_ have a resident ghost as well?' asked Joey incredulously. 'This is turning into a regular convention..'  
  
'Hold on, I think I remember..' Tristan paused and concentrated. 'Yeah, there was a dream we all had and there were two Yugis and two Bakuras... it wasn't a dream, was it?'  
  
'No.' Yami turned to Bakura. 'But I thought he was sent to the Shadow Realm.'  
  
'He was.. but he came back - I'm not sure how. I just know that I started blacking out all the time, and then I heard him in my head again. I don't know much more than that.. after I helped you win, he never told me anything.'  
  
'So how did you get here?' questioned Kaiba, a little irritably. So many unexplainable occurrences were getting to him, as well as the fact that everyone seemed to have an idea of what was going on except him.  
  
Bakura looked down at the floor and concentrated.  
  
'The last thing I remember.. I was in front of a huge wall, with markings on it. He was controlling me, and he put my hands on it...' he mimicked this action as he spoke. 'And then there was.. light and fire in my head and suddenly, he wasn't there anymore! I was free!' Bakura's face lit up as he remembered this.  
  
'Somehow he was in another body that looked like me, and there were other people in robes with hoods there with him. They held me so I couldn't run while he opened the door. Then we went inside, and he said that he didn't need me anymore. He put out his hand like that.. (He demonstrated) and then there was darkness. I don't remember anything else until you came along.' He sighed. 'I'm sorry I can't help more, but I was very confused and disorientated at the time. I don't remember coming to Egypt at all.'  
  
'Well, there's no lump or anything,' announced Tea after completing her examination.  
  
'He used magic on you,' said Yami darkly. 'He must have taken the Millennium Ring as well.'  
  
Bakura's eyes widened. 'Wait! I remember seeing something else when he was opening the door.. a small gold ball..'  
  
Yami sharply inhaled. 'The Millennium Eye..'  
  
'So that's who stole it from Pegasus,' exclaimed Yugi.  
  
'Not only that..' Yami looked off into the distance, obviously distressed. 'Now all the millennium items are here, in Egypt,' he said quietly. Shadi was right, he thought. Something _is_ gathering the items. And succeeding.  
  
'Maybe we should go ba- ' Yami was cut off by the low rumbling and grinding of stone that permeated the passageway.  
  
'The doors are closing!' yelled Kaiba, and sprinted back down the tunnel. He was only metres from the exit when the stone doors met with a sound resembling an abrupt thunderclap. They were trapped.  
  
Kaiba sunk to his knees in the darkness.  
  
'Great,' he growled.  
  
The others weren't far behind, and shared his sentiments.  
  
'Hey Yuge, can't you just do that thing with the puzzle again?' asked Joey hopefully.  
  
Yugi approached the doors and touched the puzzle to them. Nothing happened. They all let out the breath they had been holding in a collective sigh.  
  
'Well, I guess we have no choice but to go further in..' said Tea.  
  
Kaiba made a mental note that this was the absolute last time he ever went out of the country with this group, and they started walking back into the darkness.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
He could sense the other approaching, but did not turn around. The low chanting, which came from the many identical, robed figures crouched over in prayer, droned on and filled the room with echoes. The second black hood crouched next to the first and raised the sleeves of his robe in a similar position, but did not join in the chanting. Instead he spoke, low enough for only his colleague to hear.  
  
'They have made it inside.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'I don't suppose you have seen the third member of our little.. alliance?'  
  
The first paused.  
  
'I think he wants to approach them himself. He needs.. watching.'  
  
There was anger and impatience creeping into the second's tone when he spoke again.  
  
'Watching? Why not something more drastic?'  
  
'It would not be wise to interfere just yet.'  
  
This answer did not satisfy.  
  
'By the time you will let us move, it will be too late. You know as well as I that he cannot be trusted - why do you continue with this façade?'  
  
The first smiled.  
  
'All things come to those who wait. Perhaps you should practice more patience.'  
  
The second growled menacingly, but did not reply.  
  
'Don't worry - the fates are on our side. After all, the millennium puzzle is coming to us as we speak.'  
  
'We wouldn't have to wait for it if you had let me take it.'  
  
'It's much neater this way. We now know who the Pharaoh is, and he will have no idea of what is ensnaring him until it is too late.'  
  
The chanting ended, and the robed figures rose. The second seemed mollified, but still impatient.  
  
'We will get the power soon enough,' the first reassured calmly.  
  
'We had better,' the second growled, then turned and with a flare of black robes, strode away.  
  
Alone, the first smiled to himself in the shadows.  
  
'Oh, we will,' he said quietly. 'But you had better pray that you are around to see it.'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
They had been walking for hours, but darkness still stretched ahead and behind so there was no way to tell how far they had travelled. Plain stone walls loomed to either side, the only distinguishing features doors to small, unadorned rooms empty of all but dust. They had shone the torches in and looked, but had decided not to enter. The rooms, probably used for storage, went nowhere.  
  
Finally Joey stopped walking and slumped against a wall.  
  
'Come on, we've been walking for ages. I say we stop for the night.'  
  
Yami and Seto, who were leading, stopped and turned back to the others.  
  
'I second it,' said Bakura, a little out of breath.  
  
Seto growled 'Weaklings,' under his breath, but Yami lowered his torch.  
  
'Perhaps it would be best to rest. We may have a long way to go, still.'  
  
Tea knelt on the ground, removed her backpack and began rifling through it.  
  
'Let's see here... I've got energy bars, dried fruit.. and one bar of chocolate.'  
  
'Dibs on the chocolate!' chorused Joey and Tristan immediately.  
  
'You guys, we have to ration this. We don't know how long it has to last,' explained Tea. She began to portion out food to everyone, but it was a meagre meal and no one was really satisfied.  
  
'Man, this stinks. I can't sleep on an empty stomach...' complained Joey.  
  
Yami had placed the torch in an old support, and they had arranged themselves in the hallway to sleep. Despite empty stomachs, the day's exertions had left them all surprisingly weary. Packs and shirts served as pillows on the hard floor. There wasn't much else to do besides sleep, and soon only the sound of steady breathing filled the old stone hallway.  
  
Outside, the sandstorm roared unabated in the night.  
  
Well, there you go. Some questions answered? I'm getting there, be patient. But I need a bit of help with this next bit, owing to not having seen later eps. Can someone tell me, out of Yami Bakura and Yami Malik, who is more hotheaded and who is more calculating? If that gives anything away I'm sorry, but I know nothing about Malik's personality. Pleeeez help if you know! ..even educated guesses are good! Otherwise I'll have to take a stab in the dark. Thanks! 


	11. The Heart of the Cards

The card thing in this is something I made up myself - it is mine so don't steal it! (Yay!!!!! I own something!!!!!) I like this chappy but the next one will be a bit late in coming coz I don't have much idea of what's going to happen. Hope you like!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Yugi opened his eyes. The torch was still flickering on the wall, and from its glow he could make out the slumbering forms of his friends. As he watched, Joey gave a snort and turned over, fast asleep. The darkness was silent apart from noises of sleep, and at first Yugi didn't know what had woken him. He sat up and looked around, and then he saw it. Up ahead, a soft dancing light was coming from a small doorway to one of the unremarkable rooms.  
  
Silently so as not to wake the others, he got up and cautiously walked over. It wasn't his imagination; the light grew brighter as he approached. He peered inside.  
  
Sitting cross-legged on the stone floor, watching him with dark, unreadable eyes, was Shadi.  
  
'Welcome, young one.'  
  
Yugi wasn't sure how to reply, so he came inside.  
  
'Please be seated.'  
  
Yugi took up a position on the floor in front of Shadi, still searching for words.  
  
'What are you doing here?' was the best he came up with. He guessed afterwards that it must have sounded a bit rude, but if Shadi was here there was probably something wrong. Well, more wrong. (me: it's not like everything's OK if ur trapped in a pyramid!)  
  
Shadi smiled.  
  
'I, too, am a player in this unseen game. There are forces at work which are shaping the destinies of all... and, unfortunately, our world may be forfeit.'  
  
As he spoke he revealed a deck from the folds of his robe, and began placing cards out on the floor in front of him.  
  
'Forces? What do you mean?'  
  
Shadi didn't look up, but kept placing cards methodically on the floor. Yugi looked down at the pattern forming - eight cards had been placed, face down, to form a square. As he watched, Shadi placed one more card off to the side, and put down the deck.  
  
'This is a cage,' he said quietly, pointing to the square. He drew a card from the deck, and showed it to Yugi. The Dark Magician. He placed it face down inside the square.  
  
'The Dark Magician is trapped. You have to free him.'  
  
Yugi looked down at the cards, then up at Shadi again.  
  
'If I do it, then will you answer my questions?'  
  
Shadi smiled.  
  
'If you do it, you will have your answers.'  
  
He pointed to the eight cards of the square.  
  
'These are magic cards. Some will free the magician and some will destroy him. Which you pick depends on what kind of a person you are.'  
  
He turned over the card at the top right corner.  
  
'Mystic boxes. The Dark Magician uses his magic survive the swords and emerge safely. I, too, act unseen and do what it is in my nature - my duty, to do.  
  
He smiled sadly.  
  
'Even if it means that another may suffer in my stead. I must think of the greater good.'  
  
He flipped over the card off to the side to reveal.. the Dark Magician.  
  
'You see - he is free.'  
  
He flipped both cards over again. Yugi looked down at them for a moment. It could be just a trick.. but then why would Shadi show him a card which would free the Magician?  
  
'It isn't a trick.'  
  
Yugi looked up. Shadi was coolly regarding him.  
  
'I know that you believe in the heart of the cards. It is that heart which guides your hand now and determines which card you turn.'  
  
He wasn't sure why.. but Yugi believed him. He extended a hand over the cards, which hovered over them for a second as he made his decision. Then he turned over the middle card in the bottom row. The brightly coloured image of the Monster Reborn card stared up at them from the dusty stones.  
  
Yugi looked up at Shadi with apprehension. He was almost afraid of what this card meant. Shadi was looking down at the card, his face giving no clue as to his thoughts. Finally he spoke.  
  
'The cards.. say different things to different people. The Monster Reborn card frees monsters - any monsters - from the graveyard. To me, this shows that you go out of your way to help others, to free them from whatever makes the cage in their mind.' He smiled. 'Like when you saved me. You have a kind soul, Yugi Motou. Don't let anyone take advantage of it.'  
  
Yugi looked down in embarrassment, not sure what to say. Shadi's tanned hands deftly flipped over the card off to the side.  
  
'The Dark Magician is free,' he stated simply.  
  
Yugi looked up again, curiosity afire in his eyes.  
  
'So, you will answer my questions?'  
  
Shadi laughed, and the clear, warm sound echoed in the cold stone room.  
  
'You already have the answers to every question that matters, inside of you.'  
  
He smiled at Yugi's bewilderment, and then began to place the cards back in the deck.  
  
'But if you ever need reminding of it, then ask the cards.'  
  
He handed the deck to Yugi, and although his tone and face were serious there was a sparkle in his eye.  
  
'They don't lie. Trust in them, and trust in who you are. When all else seems lost, you can always trust in that.'  
  
Yugi looked down at the cards in his hand.  
  
'Thankyou..' he said, confused.  
  
Shadi nodded.  
  
'You had best get back. Your friends will wonder where you are.'  
  
Yugi got up, but Shadi didn't move.  
  
'..won't you come with us? We can find the way out together,' Yugi asked hopefully of the mysterious man.  
  
Shadi smiled, and shook his head. Not knowing what else to do, Yugi started out the door. He turned the cards over and began to absently flip through them, then stopped in his tracks. It was _his_ deck. He turned around, a million questions forming anew in his mind, but light no longer came from the doorway. Amazed, he looked back inside... but there was nothing. No sound, no light, only thick darkness.  
  
He looked down at the deck in his hand. Its comforting reality argued against the theory that the whole meeting had only been a dream, but still.. Yugi shook his head in confusion. Even if he had dreamed it all, the encounter had left him nervous - something was about to happen, he knew it. Something big.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Shadi sighed. It was a dangerous game he was playing. He was aware that the others didn't trust him, but he hoped that caution would stay their hand for a while longer. They must not, under any circumstances, find out what he knew... if the details of the prophecy were realised, the boy was as good as dead.  
  
It would probably be too risky to approach the Pharaoh again. He would wait until his hand was forced before revealing his true standing. In fact, there was little else he could do... he had given them what help he could, but he doubted that, in the end, anything he did would be enough. The fates and the prophecies were working against him.  
  
It was a dangerous and unpredictable game, indeed. But he couldn't afford to lose.  
  
Yeah, kinda short chappy. Thankyou to people who answered my question - unfortunately I received one opinion that Malik was more calculating, and one that Bakura was. So I'm back to square one. O well, I'll just go with what works best for my story. Also thankyou to peeples who answered my question waaaaaaaaaay back in chappy 1! I am learning Japanese, but some of the words which appear in manga we don't exactly cover... and for some reason that wasn't in my dictionary. Now I gotta think what happens next.. this is getting hard! 


	12. Mirror Bridge

I am updating! See - this is me, updating!!!!! I'm not dead!!!! And I'm really sorry for making you wait so long. I had no idea there were people following my fic so avidly! Awww.. I feel appreciated. =^-^= ..please don't stalk me.  
  
Oh yes.. I have seen new episodes! Yay!! And I have come to the conclusion that dubbing is evil. Also I have realised that my plot has several holes in it. God-card sized holes. Oh well, I'll just call it AU.  
  
Alright, I'll shut up now and (finally) let u read.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Yami opened his eyes and peered into the darkness. The others were still sleeping. Nearby he could see the small form of his young former host, sleeping quietly with both hands placed protectively on the puzzle. Yami pushed against the stone with his forearms and sat up, blinking until his eyes grew used to the feeble light from the torch. The aches and pains caused by several hours on a stone floor were strangely welcome - they made him realise just how long it had been since he was anything more than a spirit. They had been lucky that the wall had only separated them, and not something worse..  
  
Yami looked over at Yugi again. He still remembered Yugi's mental cry of fear when he had touched the wall, the disorientated terror when they had been ripped apart. And what he had felt then.. a part of him didn't want to admit it, but he had been scared for Yugi. A discomforting thought struck. Sooner or later whoever was behind this would come for the puzzle, with the power of all the other millennium items behind them. Yami's eyes narrowed in thought. He could ask for the puzzle, and he knew that Yugi would give it to him without hesitation.. that in itself was dangerous. But the fates had chosen Yugi to bear the puzzle - should he take it away? He shook his head in frustration. This was just like a game, trying to guess an opponent's next move. Only the opponent was unknown, and the game had no rules.  
  
He looked up from his contemplations suddenly as someone moved in the darkness. Seto Kaiba sat up, and grimaced at his own aches until he saw Yami watching. He glared, and got to his feet. Figuring that it was now time to keep going, Yami turned and shook those nearest to him awake.  
  
'Oh, man... I feel like I got hit by a car or something..' groaned Joey, stretching.  
  
Kaiba muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'We should be so lucky', but no one was in the mood to pursue it so the comment dropped.  
  
Yami gently blew on the weakened flame of the torch, and it surged upward in the new oxygen. He looked grimly at the remaining fodder for their only source of light, and hoped that it would hold out. Trying to get out here would be an even more daunting process in pitch darkness. Deciding not to say anything, he led the sore and hungry group onwards.  
  
It wasn't far before Tristan voiced what had been preying on all of their minds.  
  
'Guys... I hate to say this, but what if there _isn't_ another way out. We could just wander around in here until - '  
  
'Look, shut up, okay?' Tea turned on Tristan with surprising ferocity. 'We are going to remain positive; we are going to stick together, and we _are_ going to find a way out. I don't care what you think; we are all going to be okay. Okay?'  
  
She glared at him, daring him to suggest otherwise. Tristan swallowed nervously and backed away.  
  
'Sure.. 'Course we are. Forget about what I was going to say.'  
  
Done with Tristan, Tea turned and glared determinedly at the rest of the group. 'I don't want to hear anymore talk like that - we have to stay positive that we are going to make it out of here. Do I make myself clear?'  
  
They nodded, eager to appease this sudden onslaught. It was unfortunate, really, that the torch picked this time to finally fade into faintly glowing embers and leave them all in darkness. There is no darkness like the darkness underground - closing your eyes makes no difference to it, it is practically tangible. There was silence for a moment.  
  
'Oh, dear..'  
  
'I'm too young to die!'  
  
'It's okay. we're gonna be all right.. it's okay..'  
  
'Everyone just SHUT-UP!!'  
  
Tea's voice cut through the noise like a siren. When the murmurings ceased, she spoke calmly and firmly. Her voice was controlled, but she was privately glad that the others couldn't see her face.  
  
'The main thing is to not panic. If we just stay together, we can still make it out of here. It's just. darker. than before, that's all.'  
  
'Tea?' Joey's voice floated out from the blanket of blackness.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'If I could see where you were, I'd kick you. We could walk into a trap around the next turn and never know it! How are we meant to stick together if we can't even see each other?!'  
  
Kaiba interrupted.  
  
'We have to join hands, and keep going. Whatever happens, don't let go and we won't lose each other.'  
  
This seemed perfectly sensible, but - perhaps only because Kaiba suggested it - Joey had to object. 'Hey, no way I'm holding hands with you, dude.'  
  
There was a pause, and although there was no way anyone could actually _see_ Kaiba's expression, they could all take a pretty good guess. When he spoke again, there were the tones of anger tightly reigned in his voice.  
  
'I'm not doing this out of _preference_, you idiot. If you want to get lost in the darkness forever, that's fine with me, but I strongly suggest that you just shut up and do it.'  
  
Just then, Bakura's voice called out from further up the path.  
  
'Guys.. come here! There's something you've gotta see!'  
  
They were running in the direction of the voice, when there was a muffled 'thud' and suddenly they all found themselves running into a body in front.  
  
'Oh.. and watch out for the turns in the path!' came the drifting warning.  
  
'A bit late, Bakura!' called out Tea. 'Who was that, anyway?'  
  
'Me,' grunted Tristan in the darkness. 'He could have mentioned that five seconds ago and saved my nose.'  
  
They proceeded with a little less haste after that, but stopped in surprise when up ahead a pale stream of light was visible from around the next turn. Then Bakura looked around the corner.  
  
'Come and see,' he smiled. 'You won't believe it.'  
  
Sure enough, the light was streaming from a large, well-lit room. It was all made of stone, with the floor divided into a grid of paving stones and undecorated walls stretching up to a high ceiling. At the far end - a good fifty metres away - was another door.  
  
Tea gasped. 'This is amazing..,' she breathed. 'And just in time, too. We were only in the dark for a few minutes and I was already beginning to forget what it was like to see. This is a sight for sore eyes!'  
  
'But how did you get so far ahead?' questioned Yami.  
  
Bakura looked a little sheepish. 'Well... when the torch went out I started feeling along the wall for a torch or something - maybe one of those little storage holes that are sometimes there. And then I saw the light up ahead...' he trailed off.  
  
This discovery had put Joey in high spirits. 'Let's go!' he yelled enthusiastically. 'We've gotta be close to the way out now!'  
  
Kaiba did not share his sentiments. 'I don't like this,' he stated suspiciously. 'Something's not right in this room..'  
  
Joey looked at him incredulously. 'Ya gotta be kidding me! We shouldn't keep going because you don't like the decorating?!'  
  
Tea looked around again, and then realisation hit.  
  
'Guys..' she asked cautiously. 'There's light in here, but.. where's it coming from? There are no torches or skylights or anything... just rock.'  
  
'It's magic,' explained Yami. 'And since the illumination spell has been activated, someone has been through here recently.'  
  
'The spirit of the ring,' Bakura said quietly, eyes downcast and unreadable.  
  
'Well, that's great and all,' Joey persisted, 'so let's get going!' He stepped out onto the stone grid -  
  
-and kept on stepping as the stones gave way. His other leg buckled beneath him and he span to get a grip on the ledge, hands scrabbling for purchase on the stone. 'Help me!' he cried desperately, and Tristan and Bakura immediately grabbed an arm each and hauled him back up to safety.  
  
Tea looked out over the ledge and into the dark hole. The bottom wasn't even visible.  
  
'That.. is one deep pit.'  
  
Yugi looked at the hole, and then at Joey, who was panting with relief and keeping a very respectable distance from the edge. Why did this seem so.. familiar?  
  
Tristan scowled. 'Well, this is just brilliant. How are we supposed to get across now?'  
  
Bakura looked at the door at the far end. 'There _has_ to be a way across. Otherwise how did the spirit of the ring make it?'  
  
Tristan shook his head. 'Just because he made it, doesn't mean we can. He's got some creepy magic on his side. I've seen that guy.. well, I thought it was you at the time.. make man-eating bugs appear to wipe out a bunch of guards! One of the scariest things I've ever seen, let me tell you!'  
  
'What?!'  
  
Yami grabbed Tristan by the collar and pulled him towards him - a slightly comical feat considering that Yami was surprisingly short by comparison.  
  
'What did you just say?!'  
  
Tristan squirmed under the Pharaoh's scrutinizing gaze.  
  
'I.. er, just said that there were these... guards, in Pegusus' Castle... and um, Bakura - well, the spirit, I guess... he was acting weird, and he pulled out this man-eating bug card and it kinda.. came to life or something... and - uh - ate them. Yeah.'  
  
Yami stared at Tristan throughout this halting explanation, then finally let go with clear exasperation - but it was at himself.  
  
'I'm such a fool! I should have realised... should have known...'  
  
He turned to Yugi.  
  
'I need your deck and the Millennium puzzle.'  
  
Yugi looked confused, but lifted the puzzle from around his neck and dug his deck out of his pocket. 'What are you going to do?' he asked, but Yami was already flipping through the cards.  
  
'Hmmmm.. nothing _really_ suitable, but this might work.'  
  
He gave the rest of the cards back to Yugi, and held his choice aloft. Suddenly the Millennium puzzle began to glow, as did the card when Yami announced in a booming voice 'Mirror Force!'. The light flared and died, and Yami lowered his arm.  
  
The others looked around. 'Ah.. was that supposed to do something?' asked Joey. Yami gave no answer, but stepped out onto the stones. 'No!' they all yelled -  
  
-but he didn't fall. He wasn't even standing on the stones, but an inch or two above them. Around his feet swirled a kind of rainbow iridescence, as one might see on the surface of a bubble. Yami turned and grinned at their amazement.  
  
'Come on!' he invited. 'It's quite strong.' To prove this he stomped a boot on it a few times, making the gently swirling patterns shift and mix.  
  
One by one they stepped out, marvelling at the mysterious rainbows that appeared around their own feet, and started to walk across the room.  
  
Yugi caught up to Yami. 'This is amazing!' he laughed. 'I thought Mirror Force acted like a shield.'  
  
Yami smiled knowingly. 'It does. And right now it's shielding the floor from our feet. Each step we take is exerting a force on it, which is reflected right back at us, so we don't fall. Sometimes you have to think creatively.' (me: and sometimes you have to pay attention in physics.)  
  
Yugi smiled back. But he couldn't help thinking that if a trap card like this could be summoned to become real, then other.. not-so-friendly cards could be too. Still, for the first time since they had become stuck down here, there was a sense of renewed hope about the group. Whatever happened, they were going to make it out.  
  
Who can guess why Yugi finds this so familiar? Just a little reference I threw in. Well, how was that? Not good enough for the time I took, I know. I had one mama of a writer's block. Sorry for making you rant at me. I'll try to get the next one up a bit sooner. 


	13. Darkness Rising

Yay, someone knew.

Omg, Marik's voice is so WRONG!!!! It's all nasal and whiney.  Curse you, dubbing people!  Oh, funny story – I was watching 'Not Another Teen Movie' with my sister and some friends, and when we found out that one of the characters was called Malik the two of us were just cracking up coz we didn't think it was a real name and nobody else got it so we looked insane.  ^_^

Out of interest, I think that's why some people call him Malik.  Malik would be Marik (well, Mariku or something) in Japanese coz there are no 'l' sounds in Japanese, and maybe people thought that he would be called Malik in the dub coz it's a real name.  …or maybe thousands of people can't spell.  I know I can't!

All right, I'm ranting.  The evil people get off their butts and do something in this chappy, so read, enjoy.

Chapter 13 

In the safety of darkness a solitary robed figure approached a wall scattered with hieroglyphics.  A torch appeared from the recesses of the robes, and the quiet sound of a match being struck was heard before a pale aura of light filled the room.  The figure passed the torch along the wall, scanning the markings revealed by the glow.  Something, somewhere would give him the answers he needed.  There had to be some detail he had overlooked – some way to defy the prophets and stop what he knew would come.

Suddenly he froze, as though listening intensely, and then turned around.  Two more figures, identically robed, stood silently behind him.  One of the two spoke, malicious glee filling his words.

'Time's up, traitor.'

The one with the torch stood still for a moment, and then lowered the hood hiding his face.  The golden torchlight picked out soul-less blue eyes and tanned skin, and glinted off golden earrings.

'So it would appear.'

Shadi did not bother to protest his innocence.  They knew, and he knew that they knew – their agenda had never been his.  The pretence had ended, but that did not mean that the game was over.  The other of the two continued, his voice cold.

'Then you are aware that we cannot allow you to retain ownership of your millennium items.'

Shadi smiled.

'You may find taking them to be less than straightforward.  I am no amateur when it comes to the games of darkness.'

The first of the two to have spoken finally removed his hood, revealing a shock of pale hair and cold, cruel eyes.  He grinned.

'Perhaps… but _I _have had millennia to practise.  And I can assure you that I will show no mercy.'

Shadi spoke with an attitude of calm acceptance, but his eyes glittered dangerously.  'I would not expect it.  But know that even if you defeat me, you still will never succeed in your quest for power.  There are others who will stop you from unleashing such a terrible force on the world.'

The pale-haired man grinned again as his partner removed his hood.  But there was no amusement in his pale purple eyes.

'If you mean the pharaoh,' he spat the word, 'you are sadly mistaken.  The power _will_ be resurrected, as you know full well.'  He gestured to the hieroglyphics on the wall.  'Nothing can stop us – the fates have dictated it.'

A confident smile crept onto his face.  'You are merely an obstacle, and one which will soon cease to be an issue.'

Shadi's gaze grew cold.  'We shall see.'

'Oh yes, we shall – but I think that you know who will be the victors in the end.  After all, that's what all this was about, wasn't it?  Become our supposed ally, and give yourself enough time to warn the pharaoh.'  He grinned.  'Your feeble efforts have been amusing, but your time ends now.'

Shadi made a gesture, and the air seemed to ripple as the magic created folds in the surrounding space and a set of golden scales appeared in the air.  Clutching them in one hand, he lifted the golden key from his breast with the other.  His white-haired opponent, still grinning evilly, stepped forward, the millennium ring appearing around his neck with a flash of gold and one hand producing a golden orb from a pocket.

They stared at each other for a long moment, probing for any evidence of weakness.  Tension made the air thick and the silence ominous.  Then, suddenly, beams of light shot from the centre of the eye symbol on each item and from the point of the key.  They intertwined and became strengthened, before clashing against each other in a flash of light.  The meeting-point wavered as each player strained to overcome the other, looks of intense concentration on their faces.  Several seconds passed.

Suddenly the bystander produced a golden rod and a beam of light appeared from it to join with his partner's.  Shadi's eyes widened in surprise and fear and the strengthened beam surged forward.  He began to shape the word 'No….' but before it ever passed his lips the beam struck him and the force knocked him back into the wall.

His opponent smiled as he slumped to the ground, unconscious, then glared at the other.

'I didn't need your help.  I would have won.'

The man was already picking up the fallen items, greed and victory shining in his eyes.  He glanced back, and smiled as he tossed the golden scales over to his partner.

'He was stronger than you anticipated – even I could tell that.'

The first caught the gift awkwardly, and glared.  He gestured with his head to the loser of the duel.

'What do we do with him?'

'Leave him.  He will most likely not live the night, and in any case is no threat to us now.  Besides, our greatest obstacle is still to come.'

They strode away from the tomb and into the night, the swirling sands mysteriously offering no resistance.

----------------------------------------------

Tristan and Joey gave one last straining effort and the door finally creaked open.

They cautiously looked inside.  This room was like the last; it was well lit and very large.  However, a giant maze of stone stretched across the floor.  The walls of the labyrinth were made up of large stone tablets, which were standing upright like giant dominos.

Joey groaned.  'Not a maze… I hate mazes!  Not only do they take forever, but people never seem ta think that they're interesting enough on their own without bungin' in a few surprises.  So as well as bein' lost, we get to be trapped, chased, tripped, run dow- OW!  What was that for?!'

He turned angrily to Tristan, who at this point was looking several shades paler and had stepped heavily on Joey's foot.

'Oops, my bad,' he mumbled innocently.

Tea quickly pushed Joey onward, avoiding an incident.  'Come on, the sooner we go the sooner we get out!'  She hustled him towards the entrance of the maze, but as soon as Joey saw where he was involuntarily heading he twisted out of her way.

'Hey, I'm not goin' in there first!'

'Oh, for goodness sake.'

Seto walked in front of them both and up to the stone tablets forming the path of the maze.  Then he stopped, and finally looked properly at the images on the tablets.  His eyes grew wide with surprise.

'They're…'

'Duel monsters,' said Yugi to himself even as Seto said the exact same words.  Yami, being the only one close enough to have heard, looked down at him curiously.

'How did you know?' he asked quietly as the others went over to see for themselves.

Yugi looked up in surprise at Yami.  Did he really not know?  The falling floor, the monster tablets…. they were the physical representations of Yami's mental defences – the same defences that had nearly destroyed Shadi and himself when they had gone in search of answers.  He shook his head dismissively in response to Yami's question, not really knowing how to answer or what to make of the discovery.  Yami gave him one last searching glance, then realised that he was still wearing the millennium puzzle.  He removed it and offered it back to Yugi, who shook his head again and smiled.

'You wear it.  I don't know how to use it, remember?  It will be a lot better if you hang on to it.'

Yami looked uncertainly at the golden object.  This was just the debate he had yet to resolve.  Despite the logic of him wearing it, some intuitive feeling was telling him to give it back.  Of course, it would allay his fears if Yugi knew how to use the magic and wasn't defenceless.  Now that he remembered his own training with the shadow magic, maybe he could pass on the knowledge.

He smiled.  'I can teach you.  It isn't easy and it takes a lot of concentration and willpower, but I think you could do it.'

Yugi's eyes lit up with excitement.  'Do you mean it?  I could learn?'

Yami nodded, and placed the puzzle back around Yugi's neck.

'When we stop next I'll give you some exercises to help you concentrate and make you aware of the magic in the puzzle.'

Yugi grinned up at him, and they both walked over to where the others were gathered.  Their smiles soon fell when they realised that something was wrong.  Tea was in the middle of the worried group, unsteady on her feet and with a look of fear on her face.

'I-I just touched it,' she stammered, referring to the stone tablet with a carving of a large bug on it.  'And it was so strange, it was like you guys weren't there anymore and I was looking into this black hole and there was _something in there_, I knew it.  And then I saw something move and I swear something was crawling there, in the darkness.  I was so scared I took my hand away and it all vanished.'

She looked around with wide eyes at the others.  'It's true!'

'We believe you,' reassured Bakura

Yami looked at the tablets in sudden realisation.

'These aren't just any carvings; these are _the_ carvings.  The ones used to contain the monsters!'

Tea looked at them nervously.

'Then that thing I saw, it was really a monster bug… they can't get out, right?'

'It would be best to tread cautiously,' was Yami's only reply.

'Yeah, but which way?' questioned Tristan, gesturing to the dividing path up ahead.

Yami walked up to the division and looked down both passages.  They looked exactly the same, except that different monster tablets made the paths.

'Left,' he said after a while.

'Ummm… are you sure 'bout that, or are you just guessing?' asked Joey uncertainly.  'Cause, ya know, I'm all for getting' lost in a maze made of trapped monsters, but I'm not cool with not-so-trapped monsters lyin' around the next corner.'

Yami pointed at the tablets of the left passageway.

'Beaver Warrior, Celtic Gaurdian, Curse of Dragon, Feral Imp… all these monsters were loyal to the Pharaoh – me,' he amended.  'The odds of them being all in succession are slim if there is no order to these tablets.  Only those in service to the crown would know that all these monsters are loyal, and so it could be that this marks the path.'

'Someone who duelled you enough would know your monsters,' stated Seto quietly.

Yami gave him a backwards glance.  'No one ever duelled the Pharaoh twice,' he said simply in the same low tone.

Tristan shrugged.  'Well, if that's our best bet… I guess you're leading the way.'

There was subdued silence as they walked through the passageways.  Tea kept glancing nervously at the carvings that loomed on both sides, in case they decided to come to life.  Yugi kept looking around too, but for one monster in particular.  After the third or fourth turn he saw it – the stone likeness of the Dark Magician.  He dropped back behind the rest of the group to just pause and look for a second.  Then, curiosity burning in his eyes, he reached out a tentative hand to touch the surface of the tablet.

Tea's descriptions could not prepare him for anything like it.  The world around him fell away so that there was only the rectangle of stone, which had become a dark doorway consuming his gaze.  As clearly as he had felt Yami in his mind, he felt another presence through that doorway.  Watching him.  His breath caught in his throat as eyes flashed in the darkness and a vague, yet distinctly familiar form neared and loomed over him, still shrouded in shadow.

He heard his heart pounding in his ears, but strangely he wasn't afraid.  'I… know you,' he whispered, and it was more of a statement that a question.

A pale hand, larger than his, slowly emerged from the darkness.  He watched it as it slowly placed a palm against whatever separated the two realms, just where his own hand was resting.  For one surreal moment, only the shadowy barrier separated them.  Then suddenly something behind Yugi pulled him back and broke the contact.  The world came rushing back and he once again looked confusedly upon a lifeless carving.

Someone was shaking him by the shoulder, and he heard Joey's voice saying urgently 'Hey, come back Yuge, come back.'  Yugi looked around and to his embarrassment found everyone looking at him in concern.

'Sorry,' he apologised meekly.

Joey sighed in relief.  'Geez, Yuge, ya nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw ya lookin' all zombie-like.  Don't go touchin' any more tablets, kay?'

Yugi nodded and, satisfied that Yugi was okay, Yami turned and led them off again.  However, a few turns later he halted, looking confused.  The others came up behind him.

'What's up?' asked Tristan.

Yami pointed to one tablet on the left wall of their path.  'That one.  It's wrong.'

'Wrong?'

'Not one of mine.'

The monster in the carving looked like some sort of worm, but beyond that they could see the Mystical Elf, Kuribo, Stone Giant… the path continued.  Just the one tablet was out of place.

'Are you sure?' questioned Tea.  An annoyed glance was all the reply Yami gave to the suggestion that he did not know his own monsters.

Joey scratched his head.  'Well, no biggie.  Maybe they just ran out of blocks.  The ones after that are okay, right?'

Yami nodded, but did not seem reassured.

Bakura looked at the tablet thoughtfully.  'Even if it isn't one of your loyal monsters, it probably can't do anything while it is locked in that stone.  This is the only path, so maybe we should just keep going.'

Some others nodded in agreement.  Casting a suspicious glare at the offending carving, Yami took a step forward, onto the stone at the foot of the tablet.

Suddenly, the stone gave way beneath his feet and Yami fell with a cry into the darkness below.  Yugi gave a fearful yell and dashed to towards where Yami had been, when Joey looped an arm around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him back forcefully – just in time to avoid the large stone tablet that crashed down like a giant domino to cover the hole.

Yugi scrambled from Joey's grip and shoved futilely at the stone slab, but even with all of them straining together they could not move it.  The Pharaoh was gone.

Mwa ha ha ha ha! Evil, yes?  Do not worry, I would not kill someone off… that easily.  Now I must think about what to do next, but I actually have most of the plot from now on worked out in my mind, so this bodes well.


	14. Captive

I say nothing.  I just hang my head in shame. Chapter 14 

Yami's consciousness returned with painful clarity, and he blinked in the darkness surrounding him.  His head ached – it appeared that he had knocked it during his fall – and it took him several seconds to gather his wits and to realize that he couldn't move from the sitting position he was in.  He strained against bonds the darkness hid and bit back a growl of frustration and anger.  Instinctively, he sought out the familiar presence of Yugi's soul through their bond.

It wasn't there.  _He_ wasn't there.

Yami cursed silently.  Of course he wasn't.  They now had physical distance between them and no longer existed and communicated soul-to-soul as they had before.  It made sense that they couldn't reach each other, but did little to reassure him.  He felt even more alone, and fought desperately against the cold fingers of panic clawing at his gut.

A low chuckle permeated the silence.  Yami held his breath and strained his head around for any clue as to the source of the sound.  Suddenly a golden flash lit up the darkness, blinding him painfully.  The laughter increased, and there were two voices now.

'Ah, Pharaoh.  Forgive me for not bowing, and I shall forgive you for not rising.'  The malicious voice broke off in a sharp cackle.

As the colourful spots in Yami's vision began to fade he made out the softly glowing shape of a large ring containing a pyramid shape.

'Tomb robber…' he growled.

'None other.'  There was a flash of teeth in the darkness, and the second voice spoke out.

'Surely you would also remember me… the last of a line forever burdened with guarding _your_ final resting place, _Pharaoh_!' it spat.

Yami glared back at them.  'What do you want?' he asked angrily.

'Revenge,' the robber whispered.

'Power,' answered Marik.  'But for now we will settle for your memories.'

Yami flinched as two torches on either side of him suddenly burst into flame with a load flaring noise.

'My memories?' he repeated, blinking in the sudden light.

Marik laughed at his confusion.  'Don't worry; we won't take them from you.  Not when we worked so hard to unlock them.'

That statement only served to confuse Yami more, but he refused to let his captors see it.  His eyes flashed an angry red in the firelight.

'I will never help you.'

The ring spirit stepped forward and gave a malicious smile down at the bound Pharaoh, baring his teeth which glinted wickedly in the flickering light.

'You don't get a choice.'

Yami's only response was to spit at the grinning face, which quickly withdrew with a growl and then made to rush at him.  Marik held him back, whispering something quickly with a glance in Yami's direction.  The robber spirit allowed himself to be subdued then violently snatched his arm away from Marik's grip.

'I swear Pharaoh, one day there will be no reason to hold back.  I will make you pay!' he hissed.

With a cursory glance in his companion's direction, Marik withdrew a golden item from the folds of his robes.  It glittered in the firelight and Yami's eyes widened as he recognized the shape.

'The Millenium Key!' he gasped.  'But… Shadi…'

Marik grinned.  'Was not as adept at wielding the powers of darkness as he thought.  A shame… after all, he was your little spy, wasn't he?  The loyal servant of the great Pharaoh, informing him of our actions…'  Marik was moving as he spoke, circling behind the chair Yami was bound to.  Yami fought the impulse to twist after him, and just sat with every muscle tensed and his eyes closed.  The taunting voice drifted close to his ear.  '… and now those pathetic children that you seem to care so much about are all alone.  Lost in a dangerous tomb, with no guide… where anything could happen to them.'

Yami's eyes shot open.  'Leave them alone…' he breathed.

A chuckle.  'Oh, we won't have to touch them.  The builders of this place have set enough dangers to finish them off for us.  In any case, I would be more worried about your own fate.'

For the first time, a confident smile crept onto Yami's face.  'I am quite capable of defending myself.  As you will learn if you do not let me go.'

'Oh yes.  The almighty magical powers of the pharaoh!' Marik re-entered Yami's field of view, throwing his hands up dramatically.  'Whatever shall we do against such magic?' he pleaded sarcastically.

During this time Yami had again closed his eyes and sought out the core of power within his soul, to call it forth.  But… it was like grasping at nothing, at air.  He couldn't reach the power inside of him!

'Look at the ground, you fool,' growled the ring spirit.

Around the Pharaoh a chalky white ring was evident, with hieroglyphs circling the edges.  A memory surfaced and Yami uttered a small gasp of realisation and dread.  'A ring of binding…'

Marik nodded proudly.  'A very old spell, not mentioned in any easily accessed records.  It was quite hard to reproduce.'  He flourished the Key meaningfully.  'It drains all strong soul energies, which means that without your Millennium Puzzle or deck, you are quite unable to resist us.'

The other spirit was growing impatient.  'Just do it already!' he growled.

Marik cast a glare in his direction and held out the Millenium Key.  The tomb robber took hold of it with a grin and, holding it between them, they advanced on the Pharaoh.

Yami tried to twist out of the way, but his bonds held tight and as the golden tip touched his forehead a shiver of power gripped him.  He gasped as his focus was forcibly directed inward, to his soul room.  Mental barriers were torn down and cast away as the two intruders rode a wave of power from the Key.  Through the mental pain Yami realised that Marik was wielding the power of the Key as he did the Rod – using force to take whatever knowledge he desired.  Shadi had used it skilfully, probing for answers.  Marik was using the power not as a tool, but as a battering ram.  If he resisted any longer… irrecoverable damage might be done.

With a shudder he finally opened his mind to the Key and felt a memory be plucked and examined.

He was cast into it as it played out, helpless to halt it.

_The six priests had reached the climax of their chanting.  Now it was the time, but he refused to be afraid.  He did this for his people.  The channelled magic coursed through him like a wild river, into the portal of darkness.  In the back of his mind he knew that he was screaming.  The magic was tearing away at his consciousness, washing away parts in a flood of terrible, beautiful, pure power.  His memories were shattered and then gone, and finally all he could do was let the flow take him where it would, for he knew no reason to fight….._

_Darkness._

With a gasp he was thrown back into reality, and opened his eyes to his two captors.  Marik's violet eyes shone with knowledge and he whispered 'that's it… I _know how it was done_…'

Joey finally collapsed against the stone block, panting with exertion.

'It's no good… there's no way we're ever gonna move this thing.'

Everyone looked away.  As much as they didn't want to admit defeat, the stone was too heavy for even all of them working together to budge.

Yugi looked down at the puzzle nestled in his lap with tears in his eyes.  If only he knew how to use it like Yami did, he could move the block and go after him.  If only he wasn't so weak, maybe they could move it without magic.  If only…

A hand touched his reassuringly, and he looked up.  Tea's eyes were also bright with unshed tears, but she was smiling.

'You've gotta have faith, Yugi.  Yami won't let a little thing like this get him down.  He's strong, and knows all about these kinds of places.'

Yugi looked down at the puzzle again.  'But it's my fault…' he said ambiguously.__

'It's not…' she whispered, seeking out his gaze.

Before he could reply, Seto strode over to where Yugi was huddled, picked him up by the front of his shirt and backhanded him across the floor.

The others stared at him in shock.  Yugi pulled himself up off the dusty stones and touched a hand to his bruised cheek in disbelief.  Seto glared down at him.

'Stop being so damnably dramatic.  If he weren't capable of keeping himself alive for a few hours without being in close proximity to you lot, he wouldn't be worthy of being my rival.'

He stepped up onto the block that had fallen across their path and looked back.

'If you want to hang around moping until hunger does you in, it's not my problem.  We can't do anything about this rock until we find help, and that involves getting out of here first.  Are you coming or not?'

'Kaiba, you…' Joey growled, but was interrupted before he could complete his threat.

'Yes.'  Yugi followed him up onto the stone.  'I'm coming.'

Amazed, the others trailed after.  'Did I just miss something?  Or was Kaiba actually being… helpful?' whispered Tristan.

'Stranger things have happened,' answered Bakura quietly.

'Yeah, but if he ever gets that helpful again I'm gonna be helpful right back at him,' threatened Joey.

Yugi heard them but just smiled.  That blow had knocked some sense into him – just because they were separated didn't mean that Yami wouldn't be all right.  He believed in his spirit protector just as strongly as he ever had, and felt foolish for ever letting that belief waver.  Yami would not disappoint him.  He would come back.

What had surprised him was that Seto believed in Yami just as strongly.

*hangs head in shame once more*


	15. Ancient Malice

_Thankyou for all your motivation! I am trying to get my ideas down… but I know it's only happening slowly. Very slowly… I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk to you all._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The shadows were chased across the dunes as the brilliant gold of dawn touched the land, and soft breezes carried the first warmth of the day. The sandstorm was finally over, leaving devastation in its wake, but for now all was silent but for the whispers of the wind.

The early sunlight touched the skeletal remains of stone ruins, casting shadows and imparting slight warmth to the icy stones. No signs of wildlife yet graced this area of the desert, not even the distant shape of a bird overhead. Yet, remarkably, something stirred in the shelter of the ruins.

Shadi drew a ragged breath and nearly cried out as pain blossomed in his chest with cruel intensity. Trying to ignore his injuries and the immense fatigue that weighed in his muscles, he half-crawled, half-dragged himself to the wall displaying the ominous glyphs he had examined the night before. Reaching his goal, he collapsed for a moment and gathered his strength.

The desert night even claimed those who were whole and healthy, and he was far from it. Yet he lived, still. Shadi closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cold stone floor, drawing the dusty air in deep breaths. He always lived. For that was his curse and his duty, was it not? To live… until the duty was done. And it was not done yet.

With a shuddering gasp of effort, he cast a hand upwards to touch at a particular symbol on the wall, and then a second symbol, and a third. His arm was shaking now, and a cold sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead, but he managed to place his palm over a large central symbol and hold it there as it began to glow.

Just because he could no longer call upon the power of his millennium items did not mean that no magic was at his disposal. The glow seemed to swirl into the air about him, and with a flash the robed man disappeared.

* * *

'Left or right.'

'Left.'

…

'Left or right.'

'Right.'

…

'Left or…'

'Left.'

All in all, the small group's progress through the maze would have been considerably smoother if Yugi had led them through, being the only one with extensive knowledge of the monsters in Yami's – and his – deck. As it was, a surge of bravado led Joey and Tristan to strike out in front of the others at a pace that Yugi, having shorter legs, Bakura, still recovering from injury, and Tea, who lagged behind to lend aid to the other two, could not match. Of course, that was their idea – by going first they would activate any other traps and protect the others. Tea had argued about 'pointless heroism' but could do little to stop them, and Kaiba seemed to not care. However, at each fork in the maze, they were forced to wait for the rest of the group and have Yugi pick their path.

'…'

'Left.'

Despite the inspirational speeches moments ago, hunger and fatigue were starting to take their toll on the travellers. The last of Tea's rations had been used up hours ago, and now the prospect of starvation was pressing at the edges of their thoughts. A dreary silence had settled over them, born of exhaustion.

So much so that, when Joey gave a whoop of triumph at the next fork and began racing ahead with a burst of impossible energy, it took several seconds for the others to realise what was happening.

'It's the way out! It's the way out! Dear God, it's daylight!' he crowed, raising his fists in victory.

Slowly grins of realisation crept onto the faces of the others, and they too found unknown reserves of energy to cheer out loud.

Tea raised her hands to her mouth and tried hard to keep from weeping in joy. They were free! The ordeal was over! Awaiting them past the glow of daylight was water and fresh air and _food_… and of course Mr Motou and Professor Hawkins, who must be worried about them being down in that crypt so long…

Down?

'Wait!' she cried out frantically. 'How can there be daylight when we're still underground?'

Her words fell on deaf ears. Joey was barely a metre away from the light, and with a final cheer greeted it with open arms.

His hands met stone, and the light died.

A stunned 'What the…' managed to pass his lips before a loud cracking sound and an eruption of ancient dust engulfed them from both sides.

'What's going on?' coughed Tristan.

'I tried to tell you!' Tea choked out over the dust. 'We went _down_ stairs but we never came _up_!'

'Oh no…' Yugi's voice came drifting through the clouds, although Tea still couldn't actually see him yet. 'I think we… went the wrong way…' he sounded as though he still wasn't quite sure that it could have happened, but the panic in his voice was increasing.

'W-What?' Tea stammered, trying to clear the dust with sweeping motions of her hand, but it only swirled around her and got in her eyes, which were tearing up so she could see even less. That was a figure over there, wasn't it? It was too tall to be Yugi, but maybe it was Tristan… or Bakura…

'Guys? Say something, I can't find you!' she coughed, stumbling in the direction of the shadow. 'Guys?'

She looked up at the figure that _still_ hadn't moved or said anything, and too late heard a little voice inside that said _maybe we aren't the only things here anymore_ and observed that the figure was actually too tall to be any of her friends…

All she managed was a strangled whimper of terror as the glow of two red points of light pierced the dust. Eyes? Her legs finally unfroze and she backed away as quickly as she could, trying to ignore panicky memories of something in the darkness of stone that could see her but not touch her and was quite definitely _not human_…

Suddenly she backed into something, and gave a yelp as it grabbed her around the shoulders. Just as she was preparing to bring her elbows back sharply a thankfully familiar voice hissed in her ear 'Relax, Tea! It's me!'

'Bakura…thank God…' she gasped, momentary relief washing over her. 'There's something… over there, and… oh, no…'

The dust was finally settling, revealing the red-eyed monster.

It was immense. It was vaguely humanoid in shape, if a human were crafted out of muscle and horn and malice. The red eyes glared from under a Neanderthal brow, and large, elongated fangs glistened terribly in its maw of a mouth. And it was absolutely, terrifyingly solid.

For a moment, nobody dared breathe.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Tea saw someone move. Ever so slowly, Kaiba was bending down to pick up a chunk of the tablet that had shattered. She had almost forgotten he was there… and when he spoke, his voice was tense and low.

'On the count of three, everyone run for it.'

The creature seemed to shift its gaze over to him with a ripple of muscles, but it still did not move. Tea frowned in confusion. Why? Why hasn't it attacked yet?

Just then she noticed something behind it. Joey was still at the wall, trapped between solid stone and the giant muscle-bound monster that took up nearly the entire path. He caught her eye and make emphatic hand signals telling her to look the other way. _Don't let it know I'm here!_

With as little movement as possible, she managed to look back at Kaiba. He knew Joey was back there, didn't he?

'One…'

Maybe he didn't. 'Kaiba!' she whispered urgently.

'Two…'

Behind her, she heard Tristan hiss 'Don't worry, Joey knows what he's doing!'

The monster opened its mouth and inhaled the dusty air deeply. The mass of teeth shone disgustingly, and it looked like it could attack at any second. Tea made a quick mental prayer. _Please, please let Kaiba have a good plan…and may this monster be really dumb…_

'Three!'

The rock flew fast and accurately into the maw of the monster, and several loud cracks and crunches indicated the damage it had done to those terrible teeth. The creature let out a howl of pain and brought its paws up to its ruined mouth. Dark blood dripped down with fragments of tooth as it gave another scream of rage and lumbered forward.

This was the instant Joey had been waiting for. He sprinted at the hulking form, and when it had been preoccupied with its injury had thrown himself backward at the last second. He slid between the trunk-like legs of the creature like a runner sliding into home base, and was up and dashing a second later.

Aware that something had gotten by it, the monster swung its head about with deep howls that were punctuated with harsh choking noises as it inhaled blood. It lashed out in all directions with powerful forearms, chasing after whatever had eluded it.

The others had turned and run as soon as they saw Kaiba's throw hit, but monster was surprisingly fast now that it was angered and they were losing ground.

'I think you just made it mad!' panted Bakura as Kaiba and Joey drew level.

Kaiba scowled. 'Turn here!' he shouted as the fork they'd missed before in the excitement of freedom came up.

As a group they rounded the corner, and were suddenly brought up short. A dead end blocked their escape.

'No!' cried Joey, and probably would have used further expletives proclaiming their situation as hopeless if a hand had not clapped over his mouth. Ignoring the panicky, incredulous and in Joey's case, furious, looks he received Kaiba placed a finger against his lips and motioned towards the corridor they had just left.

Grunts and growls became louder as they listened, and in a terrifying instant the dark form of the creature appeared at the corner. Yet as they stared, petrified, it shook its head about and made choking noises. There was a tinkle as a fragment of tooth, coated in dark blood, hit the floor, but the monster didn't advance. Amazingly, it was just metres away. They could even smell its terrible, sweaty odour, but it didn't seem to know that they were there.

Slowly, Kaiba palmed a fragment of stone he had slipped into his pocket. When the monster's head turned momentarily he flung it out into the alternate pathway with a sharp clatter. Instantly the creature roared and tore down in the direction of the stone.

Moments passed, and the growls faded somewhat. Still no one spoke, but Yugi turned to look at the dead end of the passageway. He hadn't been wrong, this was the right way. The stone blocking their way wasn't a monster tablet, though. It looked like the same sort of stone as the entrance in Arthur's chamber, black and flawlessly smooth.

His hands found the golden weight at his chest. The millennium puzzle had opened that door, hadn't it? Maybe it would work on this stone too… if it was even a door. It couldn't hurt to try, right? He bit his lip in apprehension. Considering where they were, it probably _could_. However, they were pretty much out of options.

He pressed the puzzle to the wall, and once again the imprint of a golden eye was left on the stone. It flared briefly, and vanished. Suddenly, the whole stone slab shuddered and fell into the floor with a tremendous thud.

When he looked back everyone was staring.

Suddenly self-conscious, he gave a small embarrassed cough. 'I… think I, uh, found a way out.'

Before anyone could comment, a tormented howl echoed through the maze.

'Let's go! Now!' yelled Kaiba, and the group rushed through the newly-created opening. A quick glance revealed that they were, indeed, finally beyond the outer walls of the maze, and a few metres away a large entrance was set into the stone of the chamber. At least twice as wide as the passageways they had travelled before, it was door-less and showed the beginning of a stairway leading upwards.

Not pausing for breath, they took the steps at a run until they couldn't go on.

Kaiba motioned for them all to be silent, and when the panting breaths had quietened he gave a brisk nod.

'It's not following. It probably can't leave the maze.'

With a sigh of relief and exhaustion they slumped against the walls of the stairway.

'Okay, what the heck happened there?' asked Joey angrily. 'Why didn't it attack us?'

He directed this at Kaiba, automatically suspecting that he knew everything and was only withholding the information to annoy everyone in general and Joey in particular.

Kaiba gave a smug smile, managing to look as proud and dignified as ever despite having just run up a flight of stairs.

'It's blind, isn't it?' came Bakura's quiet exclamation. 'It didn't move until it heard us! And all that panting… it was tasting the air, like snakes do.'

Tea looked at him in amazement. 'Tasting the air?'

'Yes, smelling us out. But after Kaiba broke its mouth it couldn't taste anything but blood!'

Joey shook his head and grimaced. 'I dunno about all this smelling with your mouth stuff, but we're out of the damn maze so I'm not gonna worry about it.'

Kaiba scowled. 'Of course not. Do you ever think twice, or even once, about anything? You could have gotten us all killed just then!'

Joey flushed with anger, but his eyes showed that the core of it was at himself for being tricked. Having a debt to Kaiba for getting them out of there was not sitting well.

'Hey, give him a break, dude! Most of us were running into that same trap, he just got there first!' Tristan argued.

Kaiba shrugged icily. 'Whatever.'

He turned to continue up the stairs, the movement making his somewhat dusty jacket flair in the dead air.

'Hey, Kaiba?' Tea asked tentatively.

He stopped.

'Thanks.'

There was a moment of silence, but Kaiba continued up the stairs as if he hadn't heard. Tea smiled. 'Okay guys!' she rallied. 'Each stair we climb gets us one step closer to freedom!'

'And rescuing Yami!' added Yugi.

'And FOOD!' chorused Tristan and Joey.

As one tired, worn and hungry group, they climbed up into the shadows.

* * *

_That took me about a week to write, but its done! I have just realised that I have over one hundred reviews! (Although considering how long this is taking me to write, it's not very surprising)._

_Most of them are telling me to update, but I am going to try and reply to some of them. Just to prove I'm still alive, and so on. _

**Game Lover:** _Thanks! I'm trying! Very trying, I'm sure. Ha ha… okay, perhaps I shall stay away from humor. Thankyou for reviewing!_

**Anime Lover:** _You do not know how much of a service you do me with your constant prods to update. This chapter would certainly not be up right now, that's for sure. During the any number of times that I find myself doubting this story and my abilities as a writer, your reviews remind me that at least one person thinks I should continue. Thankyou so much! …What consequences? Do I want to know? (gulp)_

**Yugismpuzzle:** _My number 1 reviewer! You and Anime Lover make a good team! Between you, my lazy ass has little hope! Especially, your reviews renew my tenuous faith in my writing (although I don't know about a movie… but I do like money!). I am very sorry that I make you rant at me, but without you I probably would have abandoned this story. Thankyou for your faith!_

**!!!!!: **_Interesting name, are you easily excited? To tell you the truth, I have been avoiding the issue of Marik and Yami Marik, because when I started this story I didn't know much about either character. I have been picturing Marik as he was before the evil in him emerged as a separate consciousness… more ambitious than outright evil. This story is already out of continuity anyway, so unless I think up a good reason that is the way he will remain. Think AU. As for Yami Bakura… well, you'll see. Just because he's eager to exact revenge on Yami doesn't mean that he doesn't have his own schemes brewing…_

**Jadeyuy:** _Sorry for making you cry! I know, I'm a jerk, but here is a new chapter (finally)! I should be scared? Oh dear…_

**Kristine:** _You make me blush! All I can say is that the good guys will be okay, so don't worry._

**Kage Onny:** _Right to the point, aren't you! Well, I have, so I hope you like it._

**The-fallen-yuckbutt:** _Another interesting name. There is probably a funny story behind it, yes? I was hanging my head in shame for making everyone wait for so damn long, but then Uni started and I did the same thing! I will get my act together soon, hopefully._

**Blue September:** _Thanks! After all the gore in this chapter I don't know about 'beautiful work' but I'm glad you enjoy my story so far!_

**Fox-Demon-Makki:** _Yup, I live! Don't worry about spoilers; I know what happens in the manga. I really liked the ending, it was so sweet! Atemu is a better name than Yami, I think, but for the context of this story I have to write Yami. Oh well. Thankyou for reviewing!_

**Anime-Blade**: _Sorry for pissing you off! Does this chapter make amends?_

**Shandrial:** _Thanks! I'll try and hurry up a bit on the next chapter!_


End file.
